Premonition
by AgentCarter
Summary: Loosely based on the film Premonition. “I wake up married to House with three kids. I wake up and I’m alone and House is back to being a pain in the ass…”
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House if I did, House and Cuddy would've got down and dirty ages ago...

I don't own Premonition either

**This is the first House fic I've had the guts to post simply because it sucks less than the others... **

Cuddy snuggled closer to the object in her bed giving off heat, wrapping her arms around it.

"Mmm…"

"Morning."

Cuddy's eyes snapped open as the male voice met her ears. A very familiar male voice. The voice she heard make wise cracks everyday about her ass and her breasts.

"House?!"

_Oh God. Please let this be a dream._

She jumped out of bed, feeling a breeze. Looking down she discovered she was naked and rushed to pull the sheet off an also naked, House to wrap around her body.

"What? How? When?" She paced around in the room as House watched her slightly confused. Bringing her left hand to run through her hair, something caught the light. She froze. Brought her hand back to her face and stared at the platinum wedding band on her finger that hadn't been there the day before.

_No hangover, so I wasn't drunk. Don't do drugs – well not since college. We're definitely not in Vegas…_

She turned her attention back to the naked diagnostician in the bed realising that it was indeed her pain in the ass head of diagnostics, naked, and quickly turned her head before grabbing a pair of jeans on the chair behind her and throwing them to him.

"Put them on. Then get out." Her head was reeling. She needed him to leave then she could grasp what was happening. Why her life had all of a sudden been turned upside down.

"Lisa." She froze at the sound of her first name. "I thought we sorted all this last night? I told you I haven't taken any morphine for nearly eight years and in that time, I haven't once taken more vicodin than I should. Those nurses want me for themselves. They just can't get enough of my hot bod," he grinned at her. "Nor could you judging by the noises you were making last night." He noticed the frown on her face. "Ok, not the time to be facetious. Sorry. Well look, Wilson's gonna take the kids to school, so if you want to talk before work, we'll talk. You go take a shower and I'll make the pancakes." Cuddy raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, pour the cereal."

Cuddy let a small smile play on her lips before she realised that this wasn't right. House was in her bed, naked, calling her by her first name and even apologising. There was a wedding ring on her finger and there was even talk of kids.

_Definitely a dream._

He swung his legs round off the bed and put on his pants, heading for the kitchen. Cuddy stared after him unsure whether to believe that this could be real or just a dream. She sat down in the bed her legs beginning to feel weak at the thought of a marriage to House with kids.

"If you don't hurry up, this cereal will be poured before you've even dropped the sheet!" House called from the kitchen. She smiled and finally felt strong enough to get up and head for the shower.

_If this is a dream, might as well play it out._

She let the hot water run over her as the thoughts rushed through her head.

_House. Marriage. Kids. The plural meaning more than one. _

What she wanted more than anything, and she had more than one of them. But the marriage thing was…weird. Yes, she'd had her fair share of dreams about House but none of them involved marriage. Some nights she would be thinking about making him suffer for his behaviour at work that day, and others were a little bit more…x-rated but never had she dreamt of being Mrs House.

_Mrs House. _

Then it hit her. If she had married House then she must have lost her job. But then he did say before work. Was that his work, her work or both? Were they both still at PPTH or had one of them had to go to Princeton General? She'd wanted a family desperately but she wanted to keep her job just as much. She liked her job, despite the stress it had caused her, and she would never compromise it for marrying a colleague. She looked down at the ring on her finger.

_But obviously, I did…_

She shut off the shower and grabbed a towel, drying and dressing before House could return and catch her half naked, struggling into a pair of pantyhose. When she finished her hair, she took a deep breath and went to join him in the kitchen. She stopped as she reached the living room and noticed a baby grand piano sitting in the corner. She assumed that they had chosen this house on the condition that it was all on one floor and that there was room in the living room for a piano, letting everyone know that he lived there too. She wandered in and noticed photos on the fireplace. There were photos of her and House on their wedding day, House and three children, two boys and one girl, her with the same three children, all five of them together. Smiling and laughing. Looking how a family should. The eldest boy, about seven or eight, had House's eyes but her black curly hair while the other boy, no older than five, had his features the other way around, her eyes and his hair. The little girl looked exactly like she had when she was two years old. Light blue/green eyes staring into the camera and a smile she had seen in the mirror many times before. There was no doubting that these were her _and_ House's children. She jumped as two arms slid around either side of her waist and a head settled on her shoulder. She hadn't heard him enter the room, too engrossed in the family, her family, in the pictures.

"Best day of my life," he said in her ear nodding his head at the wedding photo. "Well, not the wedding part."

She smiled. Obviously not the wedding part as he was frowning in a fair few of the photos.

"Too much fuss. We should've just gone to a court house and signed the piece of paper there…" he nuzzled into her neck.

"So you wanted to marry me then?" If Cuddy was going to play along with this charade then she was going to need as much information as she could get.

"I felt, obliged. Didn't want to leave you on the shelf." She snorted.

As his last words sunk in, she felt a pang of sadness as she realised that this wasn't going to last. Pretty soon, she would wake up be back on said shelf. She turned her head to look at him and saw something in is eyes she hadn't seen since college. Tenderness. The thought that she had done something to make him realise that he could be happy too filled her eyes with tears.

"Breakfast," he told her simply, swooping down to capture her lips with his before limping back to the kitchen. Stunned, she placed her fingers to her lips and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. She composed herself and after a few moments, followed the smell of hot coffee to the kitchen. He handed her a mug of the steaming black liquid and nodded to the table where a bowl of muesli and a banana was waiting for her. She took a sip of coffee, taking the seat opposite him, noticing that he'd already started on his bowl of fruit loops. She watched him as she ate her own cereal and he paused, spoon halfway to his mouth, milk dripping from it.

"Look," he started, lowering the spoon back to the bowl, "we both knew that lowering my vicodin dose wasn't going to be easy, but it's been seven years, I'm not going to start getting high again just cause some idiot didn't look where he was going. Those nurses have it in for me, but if you've still got trust issues then maybe – "

"I believe you Greg." If they'd agreed to marry and have children, then obviously there were going to be rules about his meds and the look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. He was sticking to the rules – for once.

"Right, so all that this morning…"

"Was nothing to worry about." He nodded and returned his attention back to his breakfast, both eating in silence.

Once they had finished, House stood, grabbing her bowl and placing them in the sink. "I'll let you sort those out," he smirked while she rolled he eyes. "I'm gonna grab a shower then we'll head into work."

So they both still worked at PPTH. Meaning that she was still chief administrator and dean of medicine, cause there was no way she would stay if they had demoted her. Then it hit her.

"You're coming in? Now? It's not even 8'o'clock."

He gave her a smirk. "Not through choice. I'd rather go back to bed and recover from last night." He winked at her before continuing. "Foreman called while you were in the shower. Patient slipped into a coma. He's stable but it means that it's not neuro-syphilis."

"Right. I'll just get my things together then…" He nodded and headed back to the bedroom while she grabbed the dirty dishes from the sink and placing them in the dishwasher. The shower had just started so she decided to use this time to look around the rest of the house.

She had a look in the study, grabbing anything that looked like it was being worked on and placed them in her briefcase, leaving it by the coat stand at the door. Knowing that he wouldn't be much longer, she hurried back down the hallway and headed in to the second room on the right. It was blue, with a border of fire trucks along the top and various different toy versions in the corner of the room. She bent down to pick one up reading an engraving on the under side.

"_Dear Jakob, one day you'll drive a real one. Love Uncle Sam."_

Lisa smiled at the message her brother had left guessing that he was the influence behind the fire truck themed room. Behind the door hung a real uniform and she recognised it as his very first one and stuck on the wall above the bed was a photo of Jakob swallowed up in the uniform, eyes sparkling. She put the truck back down and left the room. The room opposite was a soft yellow and white with a small wooden framed bed with yellow bedding against the back wall. There was a rocking chair by the window and Cuddy felt herself drawn to it. She sat down and began rocking, imagining holding all three of her children in this chair and aiding them to drift off. Hanging over the foot of the bed was a thin satin quilt that had the name "Molly" embroidered in pink. She remembered seeing one when she was going through her old stuff with her own name on, something her grandmother had made her. Tearing her eyes away she noticed a shelf with a single picture on it. She stepped closer and saw that it was House sat in the rocking chair, holding Molly when she was probably only a few weeks old. His attention was on her fully and she could see that Molly had had him wrapped around her little finger since day one. There was one final room, and hopefully it would help her put a name to her eldest child, like the previous rooms had for her other two children. The shower had stopped and she figured that she wouldn't be able to spend as much time as she would have like in this room but hopefully she could get a good insight into the type of person he is. Instantly she noticed the toy medical instruments strewn across the floor.

_Definitely House's child. No idea about tidying up._ She smiled.

The room was red on two walls and white on the others. On the white walls, opposite the door and the back of the room, were a child's drawings with 'Thomas' signed on the bottom, her attention drawn to one with five people labelled 'Daddy, Mommy, Me, Jake, Molly.' On the red walls were numerous photos of Thomas taken at the hospital, ranging from her office, to House's to an operating theatre. She grinned at how easy it was to get all three names and an insight as to who they were. The doctor, the fireman and daddy's little girl. She gave a satisfied sigh and left the room heading for her own. It was nearing eight and she guessed she really needed to be at work. Although, if this wasn't going to last, she'd rather spend the day with her 'family' instead. She opened the door and House looked up from tying his sneakers.

"Come on. I…have meetings…" she guessed. She always had meetings so it couldn't have been a bad one. "And you don't know how long your patient will remain stable.

"I'm sure there's time for a quickie," he said standing from his seat on the bed and closing the distance between them.

"I'm sure there is, with time left over, but we need to get to work." He pouted and she gave him a smirk before reaching up and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Now come on."

They reached the hospital where everything was the same. Her parking space still read "Cuddy MD – Dean of Medicine" and she still got the looks of respect from the staff.

"Lunch?"

"Huh?" She was too busy marvelling at how everything was the same at the hospital despite her 'marriage' to House.

"Lunch, before we pick up Molly from the pre-school…"

She smiled at him. "Sure."

House smirked at her. "So, Doctor Cuddy, that's one' o'clock for a repeat performance?" He had raised his voice so that every person in the lobby would have no problems hearing his words.

"House," she hissed. She glanced around and noticed that no one was paying them any attention.

_This must be a recurring event._

He gave her a wink before he headed across the lobby, stopping then turning back.

"Oh and if you hear anything about us having neuro-syphilis, ignore it." He told her rushing across the lobby before his words registered, and disappeared into the elevator. She shook her head.

_Syphilis? Please let that be a joke._

Wondering if he was still a challenge she made her way through the clinic.

"Good morning Doctor Cuddy." Her assistant, Richard, greeted her as she passed through the first set of doors to her office. "Your messages are on your desk along with the files you requested yesterday and your first meeting is in half an hour." He smiled at her handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," she returned the file and entered her office leaning against the doors. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Not everything's changed._

She had gotten through the morning noticing that her schedule was exactly how she'd seen it yesterday, except today there were a few noticeable differences.

_1pm: Lunch with Greg_

_2pm: Pick up Molly_

_2:30pm: Meeting with Mr and Mrs Sellers – new path. lab_

_3:15pm: Interviews for new head of Radiology – Drs. C. Hoy, U. Bolt, S. Reed_

_4pm: Pick up boys from school_

_5pm: Meeting with Accounting _

_6pm: Home – Greg 'making' dinner_

Cuddy couldn't remember the last time she left the hospital on time. So far she had been successful in raising a family and keeping the hospital running. Something she hadn't been entirely convinced she'd be able to do, yet here was the proof that everything was balanced.

She let her eyes wander, yet again, to the pictures on her desk that had succeeded in distracting one too many times that day, and was broken from her thoughts by a knock at the door. Looking up, she discovered Wilson and smiled at him gesturing for him to enter.

"James…thanks again for looking after the kids." If Wilson had dropped them off where they needed to be this morning, then chances were that he had had them overnight.

"Pleasure, seriously. With Amber on call all night they were a welcome distraction. I think Tommy is finally coming round to the idea of oncology," he grinned. "I can't wait to see the look on House's face when he finds out." Cuddy laughed with him. House would definitely have some things to say if a child of his became an oncologist. He took up the seat in front of her and placed the files he was holding on her desk. "I need your signature on these. Just a few trials and the proposal for the children's oncology ward."

She took the files and signed them with the promise of presenting the proposal to some of the benefactors she was due to meet with in the next week. He nodded as he got up to leave, pausing before sitting down again.

"Was there something else?" She asked. She was due to meet House in twenty minutes and she was eager to meet the youngest of her three children.

"Did you sort things with House?"

"He didn't tell you?" House told Wilson _everything._

"He just gave me a load of lewd comments," Wilson shrugged, his face turning slightly red. "He just can't help himself." Cuddy nodded. Lewd comments were House's thing. He demonstrated it enough. "He would never go back to his old ways, you know that don't you?"

She was silent a moment. Technically she didn't know it. There was a lot that she didn't know about this House but the look in his eyes this morning had given her an insight. "Yes," she agreed, "I know. We…talked about it. I was stupid to think otherwise…" For someone who didn't know what was going on, she was doing pretty well for herself. No one would know.

"Right." Wilson stood again, this time intending to leave before Cuddy's voice brought him to a stop. "Huh?"

"Am I good mom?" It was a stupid question she knew but she needed to know. Did splitting time between the hospital and her family really work? Was she a natural or did she behave awkwardly? There were too many questions she needed to know and she didn't care how stupid they were.

"Did House say something?"

"No…I was just…wondering if they tell you anything about me…" Cuddy placed her hands together and turned to look at the interlaced fingers, avoiding his scrutinizing gaze.

She could feel his eyes burning into the top of her head. "The boys only have the best things to say about you and Molly never stops talking about you. Last night I dropped some plates and she gave me the same look you give the clumsy interns in the clinic then she I got cries for _'I want my mommy'_ for an hour before the boys persuaded her I was competent enough to look after her." He smiled at her.

Cuddy visibly relaxed and let a smile play on her lips. She was a good mother meaning that once she was back in reality, she would make a good mom.

"Thanks again, James."

"Anytime." He gave her one last smile leaving her with her thoughts.

"You are not doing a white matter brain biopsy."

Cuddy didn't even look up as her office doors were flung open in House's signature way.

"How did you know?" House asked, limping in and sitting in front of her.

"This is my hospital," she told him, "I know everything."

"Right…I didn't come here for that. I wanted to know if you're ready."

Cuddy looked at the time on her computer and frowned. "There's five minutes 'til lunch…"

House sighed. "Well I was going to use the five minutes to persuade you to let me do the brain biopsy…" He bobbed his eyebrows suggestively which in turn earned him a raised brow.

"And how exactly were you planning on…persuading me?" she asked putting her pen down, a smile creeping across her face.

He got up grinning at her and headed to the doors, drawing the blinds and locking the door. "Just wait and see."

**I was going to wait until I finished the whole day before I posted this but it's already getting too long so I've split it into two and will post the second half as soon as I can. I've already started some of the other days so, hopefully, you won't be waiting long.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I feel used," House said pushing his wallet in his pocket, heading back to the car. "First you make me service you, then you make me pay for lunch and I don't even get my biopsy," he groused.

She smiled. "I only made you pay for lunch. And my 'service' was your way of persuading me to agree to a biopsy. You just weren't persuading enough," she chuckled, patting his chest as she made her way to the passenger's side. She'd deliberately had one glass of wine so that she wouldn't have to drive – she had no idea where the pre-school was so she needed an out.

"Well that's me for the day, so if he dies it's your fault for not letting me do the incredibly dangerous, but necessary, procedure." He smiled pulling out of the parking lot.

"I can't let you do the biopsy. If he came out of it with brain damage he could sue."

"That's what consent forms are for. His family will be fully aware of the risks."

"If we were talking about getting a sample of an abscess you found on his MRI then I'd let you but you're talking about a _white matter_ brain biopsy. There are all kinds of complications involved."

"There were lesions on his MRI – "

"Scars. From the tumour that was removed from his pituitary three years ago. And as you believe it's an infection, lesions aren't going to help you." She pulled out a report from her briefcase signalling the conversation was finished pretending to read it but instead trying to calm her nerves over meeting her 'daughter'. Finally the car came to a halt causing her to look up and noticing the large building on the opposite side of the road. House cut the engine and looked to her.

"You going in or just going to sit there?" He asked unbuckling her seat belt for her.

"You're not coming?" She asked not moving.

"Well unless you think it will take two people to lift her, no." He raised his eyebrows at her. When she still failed to move, he reached over her opened the door. "Lisa."

"Hmm?" She was having problems thinking straight. "Okay, I'm going." She stepped out of the car crossing the road and stopped at the doors. House pressed the horn and, taking a deep breath, she walked in.

She stood in the foyer looking through the glass doors, eyes roaming the room for the little girl.

_There._

Sitting in the corner listening to one of the pre-school staff reading, was a small group of children. She saw her straight away. Molly House. The little girl that looked exactly like her and was the apple of her father's eye.

"Mrs House." Cuddy turned and saw a middle aged woman standing behind her holding a little boys hand. So she was Cuddy at the hospital. "Do come in, I'll get Molly's things together." The woman walked through the doors letting the boy run off to the paint area.

"Mommy!" The little girl with curly brown locks wearing jeans and a _'Yes, I am this cute'_ t-shirt, ran towards Cuddy jumping into her arms. Stumbling slightly she held on tight, hugging the child content in standing there forever.

"Here you go Mrs House." Finally letting go and manoeuvring Molly to settle against her hip, she took the bag and jacket from the woman and smiled.

"I…hope she was…okay…" She tried.

"As always. One of our best behaved children and smartest. Just like her brothers." The woman smiled and patted Molly's head. "Although she does have her moments. Pretty stubborn aren't you?" Cuddy smiled.

_Any child of House's would be._

"Well thank you. See you tomorrow," Cuddy told her, putting Molly on the floor and helping her into her jacket. This was still so surreal. She seemed to be acting without thinking.

"Bye Mrs Harrison," Molly called out waving as they left the room.

Cuddy looked down at the hand she was holding then followed it up to take in the rest of the little girl walking beside her. They crossed the road with Molly telling her about her day, and Cuddy helped her in the car seat in the back.

"You managed it then." House said, holding his hand out to Molly, palm out, so she could hit it. "Hey, not so hard," he joked, "you know that's my cane hand." He grinned at her earning a grin in return and a soft smile from Cuddy. "What?" he asked seeing Cuddy's smile as he faced the front again.

"Just…sometimes…I can't believe it's really you."

"You've said that a lot in the past seven years. You'd think you'd be used to it by now."

They both sat listening to what Molly had to say about her sleepover at Wilson's and pre-school in silence, Cuddy raising an eyebrow at House when Molly called another child a moron while House smiled proudly. Once they reached the hospital, Molly was asleep, worn out after recounting the events. House unbuckled Molly from the child seat and held her against the left side of his body tightly while using the cane with his right.

"She'd probably be better off on your couch. She fell off the recliner last time…"

Cuddy froze momentarily then nodded her head. House could always come down and keep an eye on her while she had her meeting with the Sellers' and picked up the boys. Chances are she would be wide awake by then.

"Can you manage?" She asked seeing that House was leaning heavily on his cane. He raised an eyebrow at her and nodded. Obviously she had said something wrong. "Right." She walked ahead of him, opening the clinic door and then her office doors and watched as he gently placed the little girl on Cuddy's sofa. Cuddy watched as he slowly took off Molly's jacket and lay her down, making sure she was close to the back of it. Certain she was safe, House backed away and stood by Cuddy watching her watch Molly.

"No more." He told her sternly.

Cuddy turned to face him. "Huh?"

"No more. We agreed. Or at least you screamed and I listened." He started breathing heavily like the women in films about to give birth. "' You come near me without a condom again and I will cut it off and feed it back to you. Understand?'" He stopped. "Lucky for me you're on birth control otherwise I would have lost 'not-so-little Greg'," he winked at her causing her to blush. "a long time ago."

Cuddy laughed quietly and began to walk away from him. "You have clinic hours and I have a meeting in five minutes. Time for you to go." He pouted a little and headed for the door. "Oh and Greg?" She waited for him to face her. "If I find out you're avoiding patients…that threat will become a reality." She grinned suggestively at him and he gulped, hurriedly leaving the room.

* * *

Cuddy was good at her job. Mr and Mrs Sellers had agreed to the new pathology lab and to take a look at Wilson's proposal in less than twenty minutes of them entering the room. They muttered hushed goodbyes, not wanting to wake the child in the room and promised Cuddy they would get back to her in a few days about the children's oncology ward. She went back to her desk and filling in the relevant forms and then went out and arranged for her assistant to take it to accountancy with an urgent message that it be processed immediately. As she re-entered the room moving to sit back at her desk, Molly began to stir. This is what she was waiting for. She had twenty five minutes in which to spend, hopefully, uninterrupted with Molly.

"Hey," she smiled as the little girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. Without saying a word, Molly placed her thumb in her mouth, got up heading over to Cuddy and climbed onto her lap. Cuddy could feel herself welling up but held onto the tears in case she scared her. She ignored the voice in the back of her mind telling her that she was being stupid and that none of this was real and held onto the one that told her that it was real and the life she had been living previously had been the fake one. This is where she wanted to be and she was determined to keep it. She looked up and could see House smiling at her from the clinic. He raised a file at her, showing that he was indeed working, and headed off to an exam room.

She smiled. "So, are you gonna help mommy do her interviews?"

"Lightening! Lightening!"

Cuddy had conducted her interviews, with Molly's 'help', and was now sorting through the resumes of the three radiologists. Molly was still sitting in her lap with all signs of sleepiness gone and seeming never to return.

"Ok, I get it, you like Doctor Bolt, but you need to let mommy make the decision." She sighed. Doctor Uriah "Lightening" Bolt was indeed an excellent radiologist and he hadn't missed a trick in getting on the good side of the boss' daughter, offering her sweets and lavishing her with attention. He was charming, handsome and extremely confident about his ability to run a department despite his young age. He could even manage House when he had stormed in to mark his territory, glaring at the man and ridiculing him in any little way. Cuddy saw it as a good sign when the he matched House wit for wit and was ready to employ him then and there without even seeing the other two doctors.

"Lightening!" Molly shouted grabbing at the papers on the desk and proceeding to throw them in the air.

"Okay, how about we get daddy out of clinic duty and you can tell him how much you like Bolt." Cuddy stood up planting Molly firmly to her side, heading out to the clinic to find House. Molly was atill shouting and she silently cursed the man for giving her sugar then cursed herself for letting her eat it right away. House exited exam room three just as Cuddy opened the door causing them all to collide.

"Here," Cuddy told him holding Molly out to him. "I need to pick up the boys." She took the file from his hands and swapped it for the child in hers.

"Who's lightening?" He asked, shifting the child's weight so he could stand comfortably and without being in too much pain.

"Doctor Bolt. She's practically fallen in love with the man," she sighed.

"That jerk. You're not going to employ him are you? One of two things will happen, either he'll work with Foreman and they'll start some kind of brotherhood, or it'll be like the streets of Brooklyn in here with shots ringing out everywhere. I think you should go for Reed. She's hot and," Cuddy raised her eyebrows at him, "she likes me."

Cuddy snorted. "Yeah. Right."

"What? Chicks dig me. You do…" Cuddy smiled at him patting his chest and placing a kiss on the top of Molly's head before heading back to her office. "She digs me," he told Molly confidently. "Doesn't she?" She heard him ask before she disappeared in to her office. She headed back to her desk revelling in the silence before looking through the contacts in her address book. She still needed to find out where Thomas and Jakob went to school and that was the one place she knew she could find that information. Someone like Cuddy didn't get to where she was today without taking down the details of every person and institution she came into contact with.

Twenty minutes later she was on her way to Harris Academy, Princeton to pick up her sons from school, proud of the connections she had made since becoming Dean of Medicine. Mr Bentley Harris was a large benefactor at the hospital and his generosity had also extended to the local elementary school making it one of the most prestigious schools in the country. A family was lucky to get one child into the school and Cuddy had managed to get two, with a place guaranteed to Molly. Something she had discovered when looking through her inbox shortly afterwards.

She pulled up to the school, just as the bell rang and after five minutes she was joined in the car by two boys that looked exactly like her and House.

"Hey Mommy," they said in unison. "Jinx!"

Cuddy laughed as both boys frowned. "Silence," she smiled turning her attention to starting the car, glancing at the still frowning boys in the rear view mirror, before pulling away. As sure as she was that, if this had been her life for the past seven years, she would have left them in silence all the way to the hospital, she wanted to hear them, get to know them. Find out if they were like her or House or if Jakob had picked up more from Samuel than she had originally thought. She looked again in the 

mirror seeing their pleading faces and gave in. "Fine, fine. Thomas. Jakob. Now stop with the puppy dog faces and tell me about your day."

"I got an A on my spelling test – "

"I've gone up another reading level –"

"I've got my piano recital next month – "

"I had a fight with Mason – "

"Woah, hold it. One at a time… " Cuddy's head was reeling at all the information she had just been bombarded with.

"Me first – "

"I think maybe Jakob should go first. What about Mason?"

"Erm…"

"Jakob House. If you don't tell me right now what happened, I will turn this car around and discuss it with your teacher."

"He started it…He was making fun of you, so I hit him."

Cuddy stayed silent for a while leaving Jakob wondering whether or not he was actually in any trouble. Seeing that he was starting to relax, Cuddy spoke up.

"We'll discuss this with your father. Go ahead Tommy. When's your recital."

* * *

"Did you hit him hard?"

"House!" Cuddy was sat at her desk, with House behind her leaning on the window sill. Thomas and Molly were with Wilson while Jakob was sat in front of his parents re-telling the story of what had happened at school.

"What? The kid deserved it. I'll admit, when you wear tops like that, it's hard _not_ to think that you're a lady of the night," Cuddy turned to glare at him, "but the kid needs to know that he can't get away with comments like that."  
"Greg, you shouldn't be condoning this. If he had a problem he should have told the teacher or waited to tell me after school." She turned her attention back to the little boy sat in the chair. "You've got to learn to turn the other cheek when people make those kind of comments to you. No, he shouldn't have said it and I'm proud of you for standing up for me but there were better ways in which you could've handled it."

"Yeah, think of all the ammo you've got on his mom. She's sleeping with the principal and her fitness instructor…"

"House," Cuddy growled, wishing that she had done this herself.

"And don't even get me started on his dad. Sexually confused is an understatement when it comes to him. I mean, did you see the way he was looking at me at that parent/teacher thing last week. He was looking at me with those bedroom eyes…"

"Don't you have work to be doing?" Cuddy sighed. She'd given up all hope of getting him to be serious and was now looking for a way to get rid of him.

"Relax Lisa, his knuckles aren't even bleeding so he couldn't have hit him that hard." She turned to see him smiling at Jakob and completely ignoring the icy stare that was coming his way.

"I did. His nose started bleeding and everything…" Unlike House, Jakob froze under the glare he was receiving from his mother.

_At least it works on someone._

"Why didn't the school phone me?" She asked.

"They did phone. They spoke to daddy…"

House rolled his eyes at him while Cuddy turned round and stood from her seat.

"Jakob, why don't you go and find Uncle James…This is going to be messy." Jakob didn't need telling twice.

"Look," House started, backing away from her trying to put the desk between them. "You were having those interviews and I told your assistant not to bother you 'cause I had it all under control. I spoke to his teacher and it's all fine. They punished both of them and we agreed that he's got to write a letter of apology." She could see that walking around the desk like this was getting to him but she wasn't going to let that little bubble of guilt work its way up through body now. For the time being, this was _her_ family and she was going to what she was supposed to. Discipline her son and kill her husband.

"Cuddy, wait." House had stopped and was rubbing his thigh in, what Cuddy assumed, the vain hope to get some kind of sympathy. When that didn't work, he stepped towards her and before she could even think he kissed her, ridding her mind of all thoughts as she melted into it. Just as suddenly as his lips were on hers they were gone again as House headed to the office doors.

"I'll tell Wilson to bring the kids down, yeah?" And with that he was gone before Cuddy could get her mind into fully working order and dismember him like she had wanted to.

* * *

By the time Cuddy had arranged for her meeting to take place in her office, Wilson was entering her office with her three children.

"Hey," Wilson smiled at her, putting Molly on the floor and taking a seat in front of the desk like he had earlier. "Jake told me what he did. I've already gotten him to start the letter and explained what he should do instead of hitting people."

Cuddy smiled at him. "Thank you. House just never seems to think…"

"He tries his best."

"Does he though? Fair enough he felt the boy deserved it but he shouldn't be making it seem like a good idea for Jakob to go around doing it every time someone says something he doesn't like."

"You know House is a 'speak first, think later' kind of guy. Plus, it's exactly the kind of thing he would do if those comments were directed to him…in fact, it's exactly the kind of thing he _has_ done. Like father like son, I guess." Wilson said shrugging.

Cuddy nodded wondering whether or not to ask about that particular event when she was distracted by a high pitched scream. Looking to the sofa in the corner of room, she saw the scuffle going on between Thomas and Molly.

"I'll…leave you to it." Wilson told her getting up and heading to the door as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Thanks James," Cuddy said between her teeth before getting up and towering above the children currently knelt on the floor.

Cuddy signed off on the reports Bryant O'Neill had thrust upon her at the beginning of the meeting and then rambled on about for an hour. She had sorted out the altercation between Thomas and Molly, Molly being the instigator in this case, and was then interrupted by the overly keen accountant. She made sure Thomas was doing his homework, Jakob was writing his apology letter and given Molly enough paper and pens to keep her happy for half an hour.

Finally, O'Neill had brought his 'presentation' to an end and she was able to herd him out of the room promising to pull up the named doctors who were unable to keep within their budgets the previous month. She closed her eyes, leaning against the door, and let out a huge breath. All she wanted right now was a glass of wine and to crawl into her bed but it wasn't going to quite work like that tonight. She opened her eyes and found three sets of eyes staring back at her reading her mood just like House did. She offered them a sincere smile and they relaxed.

"I need some help mommy," Thomas spoke up, walking with her as she went back to her desk. She took a seat and he stood next to her placing his Math homework in front of her on top of the reports on the desk.

Cuddy looked it over and helped him work out the remaining problems. She was so immersed in helping Tommy, she hadn't heard House sidle into the office and nearly swore when he spoke up.

"Now, now. Young ears." House smirked at her.

"You've used worse in front of them." She frowned as House's eyes widened and he glared at Thomas.

"I haven't said it," Thomas told him earning him an eye roll.

"What haven't you said?" Cuddy asked. "Whisper it to me," she threw House an icy stare as he shook his head at Thomas in the vain attempt to get him to stay quiet. He sighed heavily as Cuddy's brow furrowed and her jaw tightened. "We'll talk about this later." She told him.

"Thanks," House directed at Tommy. He turned his attention back to Cuddy, unflinching against her gaze as he spoke. "It's six. So either we leave now or I get another hour's overtime."

"Like you don't get paid enough already for sitting on your…backside all day. You could've gone and gotten a head start on dinner…"

* * *

"I'm not a mind reader." She looked at him, puzzled when he turned to the kids. "So what's it to be? Pizza or Chinese?"

Two pizzas and a tub of ice cream later, House and Cuddy was struggling to get a very hyper two year old into bed.

"You know, I think she might prefer it if – "

"Not happening. _You_ decided to give her extra ice cream _and_ the soda so _you_ can put her to bed." And with that Cuddy disappeared leaving House glaring after her. She could still hear the excited cries through the door as she headed into Jakob's room to tuck him in. He watched her from under the covers as she took a seat in the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry about Mason," he started, figuring it was the right thing to say. "He just made me angry…" Cuddy smiled at him as she tucked him in and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"It's fine. At least you told me instead of trying to hide it like your father did. Remember to give him the letter and tell him you're sorry as well." He nodded and she stood, heading for the door. "Good. I'm proud of you," she said, turning off the light.

"Love you mommy."

And there it was. Those three words that threatened to have bursting into tears any minute now.

"I love you too." She choked out the words, closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath to prevent the tears and just at the moment, House slipped out of Molly's room, slamming the door and holding onto the door knob as it rattled. She could hear banging and screaming form the other side and instead of helping him out she headed across the hall to Thomas' room.

He was reading out loud to himself and paused briefly when she entered. She nodded at him to continue and took her seat on the end of the bed, listening to him work his way through the ingredients in the medicine George had put together for his Grandmother. She could feel herself welling up again as he worked his way to the end of the page before placing the book on the bedside table next to him.

"Mr Henderson said that once I finish reading it, I can start one of the books they read in the third grade," he said proudly, settling down as, like she did with Jakob, tucked him and placed a kiss to the top of his head.

She smiled at him. "That's really good." He looked past her and frowned at the door. "Ignore the shouts. Your dad's trying to put Molly to bed." She walked to the door. "'Night Thomas."

"'Night Mommy."

Cuddy closed the door and could hear the sounds of the piano coming form the living room. Following the sound of the music, she found House sat at the piano with Molly curled up, and balanced carefully, in his lap, sleeping. He grinned at her as she stepped into the room.

"I don't know what all the fuss was about…" he said loud enough to be heard over the music but low enough not to disturb the sleeping child on his lap.

"If you hadn't given her all that sugar…" Cuddy matched his tone.

"You did this afternoon."

"No, Doctor Bolt did, not me. I think it's safe to move her now." She said going to lift Molly off his lap.

"I don't think so. I did all the hard work and now you want to take her. Typical. Just like at work. I do all the work and you take all the glory," he said, struggling to his feet with the child in his arms.

"Fine. I'm going to bed..."

"Early night. Good idea. Wait up for me." He leered at her earning him an eye roll.

"To sleep." She laughed as his face dropped and before he had a chance to retaliate, she left the room heading for the bedroom. By the time he opened the door, she was changed and already in bed. Silently, he changed into his pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt and joined her.

"Wilson told me what you asked him this afternoon." He said as she turned to face him. "What was that about?"

"I…" She knew what it was about but she could hardly tell him that this wasn't her life and she was just some impostor being cruelly tormented with how her life could be. "It…was nothing. I just wanted to know if the kids ever say otherwise when we're not around." He studied her carefully before turning on his back and pulling her across so that her head was on his chest. She could feel the tears welling up at his tenderness and for the umpteenth time that day, struggled to hold onto them. "You are the best mother those kids could have," he whispered in her ear. "If it wasn't for you, they'd be fighting everyday and acting like egotistical maniacs. I don't know what we'd do with out you."

She couldn't hold on anymore. The tears flowed silently down her cheeks and soaked his shirt as she decided that if this was to be the only night she spent here, she wouldn't spend it any other way but in House's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. The comments were a huge ego boost and had me smiling all day. I spent all of yesterday in front of the laptop writing this for all of you have read, reviewed and who have put this story on alert. Although in true, writer's fashion, the inspiration didn't come until 1am so I hope it makes sense and you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the other two. Day 2 is much shorter because it was so difficult to write but hopefully the next few chapters should be more eventful…**

* * *

Cuddy awoke to her alarm clock threatening to wake the neighbourhood, sighing she rolled over shutting it off. Slowly she blinked the sleep away from her eyes and fought to choke back the tears. She was in her own home again. Alone.

_A dream._

She sighed rolling out of bed, deciding a run would be best to get rid of the tears and tension building up. She changed, picking up her iPod and making her way through the empty house and out the doors. She ran the familiar route to the park a few blocks away losing herself in the music and the thumping of her feet hitting the ground. A holiday, that's what she needed. A break from House was exactly what she needed but…there were board meetings, budget reports, fundraisers, inductions…

Cuddy pushed herself harder, working her arms for that extra speed, breaking into a sweat sooner than she normally would have. Thoughts of the hospital, House, meetings, Thomas, benefactors, Jakob, reports, Molly…

She followed the path surrounding the play park, through the trees and back past the entrance running the circuit again and again until she felt as though every nerve in her body she was on fire. Every muscle screamed at her to stop but she continued. Out of the park, her legs carried her through the streets offering her more of a challenge than what the local park could. Eventually she couldn't take anymore, the run not doing anything to prevent the thoughts running through her mind in much the same way she was. She stopped, doubled over, her hands resting on her knees as she fought to take in deep breaths.

The burning in her chest eased as her breathing returned to normal and, still slightly shaky from lack of oxygen, she looked up, her body tensing at the view before her. Her unconscious mind had betrayed her, along with her conscious mind, and here she was, outside a familiar house, a certain one storey family home that she had dreamed she had presided in with House and three children not twenty four hours earlier. Except this one was a worn down copy. The windows and door were boarded over, weeds were growing through the cracks in the drive way, paint was peeling off the garage door and the flower beds were dead and dried up despite being completely alive and blooming yesterday. The lawn was strewn with litter, abandoned furniture and guttering that had come from the house itself. It was a sorry sight as she could, once again, see the events of yesterday replaying in her mind. The family meal she had shared and the bed times…

Gathering every ounce of strength she had left, Cuddy ran back the way she had come, faster and harder than she had previously, her music threatening to burst her ear drums. Rather that than have her head explode at the memories. Once again the streets became familiar, she waved at neighbours 

not stopping until she reached her own house, checking the mail box and picking up the morning paper. Cuddy let herself in quickly closing the door behind her and resting against it.

_This has to stop. It was dream._

She headed into the dining room, placing her iPod, mail and paper on the table and proceeded to the kitchen for some water. She drank as much of it as possible before her need for air, once again, came out on top and she headed back through the house for a shower.

She passed through her bedroom, switching on the radio as she got ready for work. There was no point dwelling on a dream. Making her way to the bathroom she froze turning to face the little box where the newsreader had just introduced his segment by reciting the date. Her 'dream' had been real in some way as today was the May 16th. Yesterday, when she'd had a 'family', had been the 15th while the day before that, when she was on her own, was the 14th.

_How is that even possible?_

She rushed to the dining room snatching up the paper to look at the date.

_Friday May 16th 2008._ _That means…_

Not content with the run she'd already put herself through, she ran to the living room for her briefcase. She pulled out various files and papers finding the contract for PPTH's new head of Radiology; U. Bolt, an agreement that Mr and Mrs Sellers would indeed donate the required amount to fund the new path lab and…Wilson's proposal. Cuddy felt her legs weakening and collapsed in to the armchair behind her.

_What's going to happen tomorrow? And the day after? How long is this going to last? _

She couldn't go through life like this. She closed her eyes briefly opening them as soon as she did, haunted by the faces of her 'children'. Who, last night, she had completely unconditional love for, despite meeting them for the first time. And what about House? She would have to go in to work having to acknowledge that yesterday she loved him with every fibre of her being and he had felt the same way. Today, they would be back to the employer/employee relationship, colleagues. Trading insults and sarcastic comments, the constant battle. She held out her left hand, gazing at where a wedding ring had presided the previous day letting out a huge sigh.

* * *

Cuddy turned in her chair to look out the window. She was avoiding House. She had no other choice. She wouldn't be able to look at him without blushing and remembering everything that happened yesterday. She'd sent a nurse to tell him to do his clinic hours, asked Wilson to tell him again, this time with a warning and argued with Foreman over a brain biopsy. It was one forty and she had an just over three hours to go before he would head home. He'd be on lunch now so she figured she'd be safe. For the moment. She'd been distracted all day, for entirely different reasons than yesterday, and having a head-to-head with House wouldn't make things any better.

Her distracted state of mind hadn't gone unnoticed, mistakenly agreeing that the Psych department could employ a new Psychiatrist and three new nurses, PT could have their brand new state of the 

art running machine, despite receiving a new one last month, and allowed Doctor Fischer to take another two weeks vacation meaning that he was now well over what was contracted to him. O'Neill was going to have an aneurism when he found out.

She'd considered not coming in at all but the thought of rattling around her empty house all day filled her with dread.

"You've been avoiding me."

She jumped as the doors were flung open, knowing who was there but refusing to turn around.

"Go away, House," she told him, heaving a sigh.

"I want to know why you're avoiding me."

"You're not having the biopsy," she told him turning round focusing on the files on her desk. She was sure there was a blush on her face at the memories of his way of 'persuading' her to agree to the biopsy. "I told Foreman that it's too dangerous, look what happened to him."

"And he's fine now but that wasn't why I cam here." He crossed the room to stand in front of her tapping his cane on the floor. "Why. Are. You. Avoiding. Me?" He emphasised each word with a tap of his cane.

Cuddy finally gave in and turned around trying to prevent the embarrassment that was threatening to creep over her face. "If it will make you leave, fine, do the biopsy but Wilson has to explain the risks to the family. You go no where near them. Now go."

House sat down in front of her studying her face intently for any tell that might give away her situation. Instead of commenting, he continued to watch her waiting for her to speak.

"I just don't want to deal with this today. I can't," she sighed. Instead of giving up, House leaned closer examining her closely.

"Do you ever…I mean…What's going on between us House?" At this House raised his brow, confused at what she was asking. "We've known each other for over twenty years, I'm one of you're oldest and only friends and we have this constant battle going on. Why?"

"Why now?"

"What?"

"Why bring all this up now?"

"I need to know what _this_," she waved her hand back and forth between them, "is. I mean, is this all there is for us or, one day, are you going to give in?"

"Yeah, you'd like that. A chance to be the dominatrix you are. Well, Mistress, I won't give in." He smirked at her and she glared back at him.

He sighed. "Give in to what?"

"You know what, House. You turn up at my home at obscene hours, crash my dates making up stories to get rid of them, you do whatever you can to place yourself in the centre of my radar. When are you – "

"Cuddy, those things have _nothing_ to do with my 'feelings'. You just want them to be. I must be one hell of a lay – "

"Just go House," she sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to get a serious conversation out of him but the memories of yesterday forced her to at least try.

"Cuddy." Her head rose at the seriousness in his voice, sending a warning with her eyes not to change his mind at the last minute. "It was one night. Years ago. Who knows what could've happened but there's no point wasting your time with a 'what if'."

"I'm not asking 'what if', House. I'm asking 'what could be?'" Showing weakness was a bad move on her part but she couldn't let this go. Not yet. "Not even that. I just want you to be honest with me. With yourself."

House nodded his head, expression not changing as he opened his mouth to speak. "Honest," he muttered. He looked her in the eye and there she saw the familiar sparkle that told her this conversation was over. He smirked at her. "Honestly…I think you should where that top more often." Cuddy's shoulders sank as the inevitable happened. "From here," he stood up and leant towards her slightly, "the view is _amazing_."

"Just go," she sighed.

"I'll send one of the lackeys down with the file. I've got a biopsy to perform." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the familiar pill bottle. He emptied the final pill into his palm and shook the now empty bottle. "And an oncologist to annoy."

Cuddy shook her head and watched him leave as she shook with a mixture of anger and disappointment.

_You set yourself up for that fall._ She told herself on a sigh.

* * *

Cuddy packed her things and headed to the office doors. She had spent the last half hour idly staring into space, her mind racing with thoughts and possibilities. Unable to think straight or get any work done she finally decided to call it a day telling her assistant to rearrange the last of her meetings for first thing Monday morning. She said her goodbyes and slipped through the clinic before she could be called in for a consult on a swollen ankle or haemorrhoids for one of the less…competent doctors she had employed in the clinic.

"Leaving early?"

Cuddy froze. _So close._ She had made it through the lobby and the automatic doors to the hospital had opened, anticipating her exit. The familiar footsteps sounded behind and, gathering all her 

remaining strength, she turned around to face the bane of her life, the pain in her ass and yesterday…

_Glutton for punishment, Lisa._

"What do you want now House?" She asked on a sigh, looking everywhere and anywhere than at him.

"You never leave early. Business must be booming. I thought you just went straight from work, I mean you're halfway there already," he told her with a nod to her outfit.

She bit back a smile at the memories of the last time he spoke about her having an evening job and instead glared at him.

"It's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me…" She spun on her heel and hurried through the car park rolling her eyes as she heard House attempting to follow her. If she had the energy, she would have tried to out run him but she was physically drained as well as emotionally.

"How much for the hour? I could always get some money off Wilson if…250 bucks isn't enough for the whole package…"

She smirked at his comment. _If you can't beat them…_

She reached her car, stopped and spun round to face him. "House, yours and Wilson's salaries _combined_ couldn't buy you ten minutes with me, let alone an hour." She smiled wickedly at his stunned expression, getting into her car and speeding off before he could open his mouth. After his day of tormenting her, she had come out on top and that was all that mattered with the ongoing battle with House. Not who could get the most comments in, but who got the last one. The one statement that would silence the other party, and Cuddy never got bored of that feeling.

* * *

Cuddy sat at the dining table, files and reports spread in front of her and a bowl of pasta in her hands. Once she had got in she went for another run, this one seeming to work in the way the morning's one hadn't. She had showered, turned off her phones and was now making her way through the paperwork her assistant had dropped off labelled '_Urgent' ._It was getting late and her vision was getting blurry but she refused to go to bed until she could guarantee that she would sleep straight away instead of thinking. She finished up her meal putting the things in the dishwasher and returned to the table pouring herself another glass of wine. After another hour, a huge yawn was the deciding factor. Cuddy packed her things away and headed for the bedroom, hanging her dressing gown up behind the door and crawling into bed, sleep overtaking her quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you once again. Writing this chapter was like pulling teeth but here it is. I think it's more of a filler really but days 4 and 5 will hopefully pick up. (Day 5 has A LOT of angst). So please stay with me.  
**

**If you haven't seen Premonition with Sandra Bullock and Julian McMahon, it's worth taking a look, even if it is just to see the latter in the shower.**

**Also, if you haven't noticed, this takes place in series 4. I completely forgot to mention it in chapter 1. Sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiger's Eye. I just wanted to live there when I was younger. **

* * *

Cuddy didn't wake in her bed. She was in _their_ bed when the sound of running water broke through her consciousness. She looked to the clock. '10:37am'.

"House?" She got up and headed to the en-suite. "Greg?" Pulling back the shower door, she almost burst into tears as House stood there bemused when she got in with him, pyjamas and all, closing the door behind her.

"I like your way of thinking," he told her and, again, seemed confused when instead she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight letting the water run over both of them.

"Okay…What's wrong?" He asked. Cuddy said nothing and instead squeezed tighter. "Kinda need my lungs to breathe."

"Sorry…I…just wanted…I missed waking up next to you…" She didn't mean today, like she guessed he would assume, finding him missing and in the shower. She meant yesterday when she'd woken up alone and then had to face him at work where he'd been his usual self, making her life miserable. Even more so because she knew the type of person he could be and he had no idea he was capable of such feelings.

"Okay…" He wrapped his arms round her and she was sure she would burst into tears right there. Here was Greg House giving her a hug without making any suggestive comments about her breasts or her ass. Although she liked both of these Houses, this was the one she wanted to see more of. He was still, a trouble-making, manipulative egomaniac but here, he was her trouble-making, manipulative egomaniac. And who was she not to take advantage of that.

"Unless this is going to lead anywhere…" she glared up at him. "No? In that case, I've gotta finish getting ready. Wilson and Thomas are waiting for me."

She finally let go of him, letting him walk past her and out of the shower. "What for?" Cuddy asked, following him.

"Monster trucks. Grave Digger…" Cuddy nodded assuming this had been some pre-arranged plan. "Yeah, Wilson's got something planned first. Apparently Tommy has something to tell me that he can only say in front of Wilson so…" he trailed off giving a shrug of his shoulders and heading back to the bedroom. "Jakob and Molly are all yours for the day," he shouted back to her.

Water dripping from her sodden clothes, she took them off hurriedly jumping into the shower, letting the steaming hot water rush over her. A whole day with Jakob and Molly. A whole day, with children that she had only _really_ known for a day.

She shut off the shower, drying and changing quickly, heading out into the hallway just in time to catch House, Wilson and Thomas heading for the door.

"We're going. This news is big apparently." House rolled his eyes as he leant forward to kiss her. She noticed Wilson smirking at her knowingly while Thomas beamed at her. She smiled back at them, pulling House away from them.

"Not now, woman. You missed your chance. Now I've got to go." He pulled himself from her and she frowned at him as he smiled at her innocently.

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" She asked, looking round House into the living room where Molly and Jakob were sat.

"Improvise – Oh you meant with Jakob and Molly…" he smirked at her as she slapped his arm. "I don't know. Take them out somewhere." He told her as he walked back to the front door, Wilson and Thomas now sat in the car waiting for him. "And while you're doing that, have a word with Jake, he's just not interested in monster trucks. If he doesn't sort it out soon, I'll have to disown him." He said looking into the living room to glare at his other son.

Jakob turned from the TV screen, currently showing Sponge Bob to regard House. "Monster trucks are dumb," he told him confidently with a smile then turned back to Sponge Bob and Patrick's latest antics.

House held his hands to his heart and staggered slightly as though hurt. "I'll wash your mouth out…" He warned earning him a snort from the little boy. Cuddy looked on with a smile as House turned to her. "He gets that from you, y'know," he told her, limping out the front door and down the drive to get in Wilson's car. "Don't teach him anything else while I'm gone. The last thing I need is two of you giving me 'the look' when something goes wrong."

She watched as the car drove off, Wilson and Thomas waving and House giving her a nod, then closed the door once they were out of sight. She walked back to the living room and sat herself on the arm of the sofa, staring at the TV.

"So…have you had breakfast?" She asked finally breaking the silence and turning to look at them. Two sets of blue eyes looked back at her, the owners shaking their heads. "Typical, he couldn't even feed you before he left. Right then, how do pancakes sound?" She smiled, as they jumped up, grabbing a hand each and pulling her towards the kitchen.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Cuddy was sat at the breakfast table opposite the two children, surveying the mess in the kitchen. The counter tops were covered in flour, there was a pool of milk dripping onto the floor creating a small puddle, crushed blueberries on the floor and round the sink, the oven was covered in batter and Jakob and Molly looked no better. Flour dusted their hair giving them a mad professor look, pyjamas covered in batter and their faces covered in both. She guessed she looked pretty much the same, most likely covered in the same offending ingredients.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked them. She didn't have a clue so who better to ask if she wanted find out.

"Can we go to Tiger's Eye?" Jakob asked, Molly nodding her head in agreement with the suggestion.

"Tiger's Eye? Sure…But," she continued, getting them to quieten down, "we need to clean up in here then clean ourselves up." The children sank down into their chairs obviously hoping to escape the first part of the plan.

"Don't even think about it. Just like your father. Come on." She told them passing them cloths to start wiping down the table.

* * *

"Jake if you don't stop teasing her, you can spend the day with Grandma while I take Molly to the play centre." Cuddy told him, glancing at the pair in the rear view mirror then turning her attention back to the road. "No, I didn't think so," she stated when he stopped. She'd noticed that her parents had moved from Chicago to New Jersey. Obviously, being the first to have children had earned her that…pleasure.

Tiger's Eye, as it turned out, was a play centre for children aged 18 months to twelve years, or so it said on the website. The pictures seemed child friendly enough, with slides, foam walls, a ball pit and other things the owners seem to think children enjoy. As she turned into the car park, Cuddy assumed the place must be as good as it said as the place was nearly full. After ten minutes of driving in circles, she eventually found a place, getting out of the car then heading to the back to get Jake and Molly out.

She flinched as she entered the building, excited screams coming from all directions covering the low rumblings of adult chatter. With Molly balanced on her hip, Jakob grabbed her hand and pulled her to the main desk where she parted with fourteen dollars for her children to stay two hours, then pulled along once again to where adults sat drinking coffee and children stopped by to eat their snacks.

"Lisa!"

Her head spun around looking for the voice calling her name and her eyes fell on a table of two other women waving to her. Jakob continued his quest to pull her arm out of the socket, and led her to the table. She had no idea who they were but obviously Jake did.

"Hey Jakob," one of the women started, bending forward to address him. "Callum and Alfie are up in the roller room if you want to go and join them," she smiled flicking her red hair back over her shoulder as she sat up straight again.

Cuddy watched as Jakob kicked off his shoes, saying a hurried "S'later" and rushed off to the room where his, she assumed, friends were.

"It's been a while, Lisa. Greg not with you?" The other woman asked wrapping her brown hair around her finger, trying to look past her.

"Err, no." She sat down and let Molly climb into her lap. "He's with James and Thomas."

"James…Wilson?" Cuddy nodded. "Hmm. I've been meaning to make an…appointment with him…" She smiled.

"Oh really? Did you find something that needed a consult, because if it's worrying you..." Cuddy asked, slightly amused.

"Ignore her. Ever since the divorce came through she's been looking for husband number three."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but he has a girlfriend." Cuddy smiled as the brunette's face dropped. Molly began to fidget in her lap and Cuddy decided to use that as an excuse to get away from the pair. "I'm going to take Molly in," she started.

The red head interrupted her. "No don't worry about that. I'll get Ava to take her. She's already in there with Oliver…"

"It's fine. I'll take her…" She let Molly off her lap, bending down to pick up Jakob's sneakers, and headed to the ball pit. "What's the point in being here if you're going to bring the nanny with you, huh?" she asked Molly, who had no interest in what she was saying.

Cuddy helped Molly take off her shoes then helped her inside, standing close to the entrance in case she was needed in a moments notice. As Molly went in, a mixed race woman Cuddy recognised stepped out.

"Yvette, thank God."

"Lisa, hey. Have fun with silicon and plastic?" She laughed. Cuddy pursed her lips. "I would've saved you but Simeon wouldn't let me go. But now Molly's here it's fine. I'm telling you, we're going to be in-laws."

"Better you than one of those two." Cuddy nodded her head at the table she had just come from, laughing.

Cuddy and Yvette had been friends since high school and she'd given her husband, Evan, a job as one of the hospital lawyers. The couple had made her god-mother to their three year old twins, Simeon and Elijah, and she assumed that in this life, they had similar roles in her children's lives.

"So how are things?"

Yvette sighed. "Evan's mother's in town." Cuddy nodded her head in understanding. "I swear, if she tells me that I need fattening up one more time, I won't be responsible for my actions. This is the only place she won't come, so Evan's stuck taking her shopping until we're done here." She grinned.

"And how long have you been here?" Cuddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nearly four hours. The twins are bored and Evan's been ringing my phone non-stop for the last two hours and now my time's running out. Never mind me, how are things with you?"

Cuddy frowned at the change in tone of her friend's voice unsure of what to say.

_Well you know, woke up married to House with three children, went to bed, woke up again and none of it was real and here I am again._

"Fine," she opted for instead. Yvette raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

"So you and Greg sorted everything out…"

Casting her mind back to Thursday, Cuddy remembered what House and Wilson had said about the Vicodin.

"Yeah, everything's fine. We talked and it's fine. Everything's…back to normal." Yvette was about to open her mouth again but was interrupted by her phone.

"Right, we're going to have to go. I'll leave you to with the inflatable dolls and we'll talk soon. Simeon! Elijah! Time to go."

Cuddy watched as her friend struggled to get her sons out of the play area, holding on tight to their wrists as they struggled to escape back into the play area.

"Call me." Cuddy nodded as she watched them head to the front doors where Evan and Mrs Henderson were stood waiting, the latter talking animatedly to her son. Cuddy thanked God that, so far, she hadn't had to face the 'in-laws'.

* * *

Cuddy collapsed onto the couch exhausted as she finally escaped Molly's tantrum. It seemed it didn't matter about the amount of sugar that child ate, she just didn't like bed times. Both of them had caused a scene at the play centre when it came to leaving and it seemed a threat to stay at her parents' was the only way to get them to do what she wanted, and she couldn't blame them really. House and Thomas weren't home yet which meant that she was left with her thoughts and she really didn't like that. Thinking led to thinking about how this would all be over by tomorrow and then she'd be faced with a House that had no interest in her, well parts of her, and the reality of a childless life. Just then the front door flew open, making her start, and House stomped in to the living room followed by Wilson carrying a sleeping Thomas.

"I'll just…" Wilson silently offered, taking the boy to his room.

"Thanks. What's wrong with you?" Cuddy asked as House flopped down next to her.

"He wants to be an oncologist." He raised his arms in disbelief and let them flop back down beside him. "An oncologist."

"What's wrong with that?" Cuddy smirked at him.

"What's wrong with that? Everything. There's nothing interesting about cancer. How hard is it to say 'it's cancer' or 'it's not cancer'? I mean, even endocrinology would've been better."

"Gee, thanks." She crossed her arms across her chest, not letting his comment get to her as Wilson came back, grinning from ear to ear. "Please tell me you got a picture or something?"

House turned to her incredulously. "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Wilson took his phone out of his pocket beaming. "Every reaction recorded on here." He told her shaking it. "I filmed it."

"Get out," House growled throwing a cushion at Wilson, while the pair laughed at him.

"See you Monday." Wilson said, retreating from the room before House could start throwing heavier objects.

"Bye James," Cuddy called after him. "Right, I'm going to bed." She said, using his good leg to push herself up, and then pulling him as he reached his arms out like a toddler.

"Anything fun in mind?" He asked bobbing his eyebrows at her.

"Sleep's fun. It must be, since you do it at work so often…" she smiled at him.

"Oh come on, what about your vows? To love, honour and _obey_."

"Yeah," she snorted, "that's as likely as _you_ agreeing to obey." She pushed open the bedroom door, walking over to the chest of drawers removing a set of pyjamas.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there was something about sex on demand."

"No, you probably read that on one of those 'business cards' in a phone booth," she smiled sweetly at him as she slipped into bed, pulling the covers up high under her neck.

"If you don't satisfy me, woman, I'll be forced to take action."

"You know where the bathroom is." She grinned at his expression and reached over to switch off the light. "Night, Greg."

"You owe me," he told her, getting in behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, and you owe me clinic hours. Goodnight, Greg." She could tell he was glaring at her but she didn't expect what came next.

"Love you."

She worried her lower lib between her teeth. _Right words, wrong House._

"I…love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Cuddy sighed, rolling onto her back and opened her eyes. For the slightest moment she could hear the phantom sounds of children playing and quickly shook the sounds from her mind. It was Sunday. She figured that she would do with her own family, what her parents did with her and her brother. Spending time together before the week started. Sometimes they'd visit her grandparents and have Sunday lunch with them otherwise her mother would be in the kitchen while her father would help with final pieces of homework or teach them how to play poker. She always figured she would do the same and it would be just like House to teach the children how to play poker while she was out of the room.

_I have to put a stop to this._

The thing is, she didn't know how it had started in the first place so stopping it was going to be difficult. Dragging herself out of bed, she made the decision to go to work and put all thoughts of House, Tommy, Jake and Molly out of her head. It was taking its toll on her and she wasn't entirely convinced that budget reports and funding requests could help but it beat staying home alone.

* * *

Cuddy frowned as her office doors rattled. Someone was trying to get in and she had a feeling she knew exactly who it was. Who else would try and get into her locked office. She checked the time realising she had been locked away for hours, the distraction obviously working. Cuddy looked back at the door as it shook even more and a voice could be heard from the other side.

"I know you're in there!" She bit back a growl as her fears were confirmed.

She was debating whether or not to escape out of the window when a click could be heard and the door was thrown open. Cuddy sighed, slipping down in her seat, settling for a long battle.

"Why are you here?" she asked resignedly.

"Patient. Why are you?"

"You don't have a patient. He was discharged yesterday."

"New patient. You could do paperwork at home, so why are you here?"

Cuddy ignored him, instead choosing to keep up her side of the conversation. "There is no new patient."

"Hey, hey, hey. Why are we talking about me? We should be discussing you. I thought women loved men that took a healthy interest in them."

"Except your interest in me is far from healthy. So, _why. Are. You. Here_?" She exaggerated those last words, frowning as he sat opposite her putting his feet up on her desk, showing that he had no plans of moving anytime soon.

"You weren't at home." He replied nonchalantly, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "I guessed, correctly, that you'd be here and I wanted to know why."

"Why did you go to my house?" She asked sitting up now that her interest had been piqued.

He gave another shrug. "You were acting weird on Friday. I would've been over after the monster truck rally yesterday but Wilson paid for everything so he expects me to deliver…" he trailed off, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She gave a small smile. "Of course. The amount he spends when he's with you, I understand him making you work for it."

He chuckled and for a moment, Cuddy could have sworn she could see the man she had 'married'. She half expected the three children to come running through those doors. He cleared his throat, bringing her back to reality.

"Why are you doing that," he nodded his head to the paperwork strewn across her desk, "here?" He finished, reverting back to his mission, all signs of the other House gone.

"Why are you so interested in my life all of a sudden?" She asked, leaning back into the chair.

"Again, can we stop focusing on me and focus on you instead?" He said with an exaggerated sigh. "Just tell me why you're here and why all the questions on Friday and I'll be out of your hair."

She snorted. "If things were that easy with you, I'd tell you my life story if I thought it would keep you from making my life a living hell."

"No need," he said with a grin, "I know most of your life story anyway. You grew up in Chicago where your parents still live, waiting for the news that they're going to be grandparents when they'll sell up and move to New Jersey. You studied hard in high school, coming top in your class earning you a place at Michigan." Cuddy listened intently, slightly impressed but mixed with shock and anger. "You graduated second in your class and threw yourself into your work until you got to where you are now, the first woman and second youngest, but feeling lonely and broody. So you look online for potential 'baby daddy's' and pay for fertility treatments – "

Cuddy held up a hand to stop him. She didn't need him telling her how lonely and broody she was. "If that's all, you can go now. And give me back the key to my office." She told him sternly, crossing her arms.

"It's not all and I don't have a key. Foreman taught me everything I know about breaking and entering." He told her with a grin. "I've heard him and that new doctor you're hiring are planning on stealing the TV in the doctor's lounge. But," He lowered his voice, glancing over his shoulder before turning back to her, leaning in, "you didn't here it from me. I don't fancy getting a 'cap in my ass'."

"Right, I'll get security right on that. Now you can go."

"Why did you bring all that up the other day?" His change in tone caused her to freeze, examining him closely.

_He's been thinking about it_. She told herself, but refusing to get her hopes up.

"Just…I wanted to know why you feel the need to make my life miserable all the time."

"If this is about that idiot you were on a date with the other night then – "

"It wasn't the date." Cuddy thought back to the last date she had been on. Adam was charming, handsome, understanding and House had turned up and ruined it for her, claiming he was her estranged husband, _'how ironic'_, and how she left him when she found out he would never gain full use of his leg again after the car accident she had caused. Obviously, Adam hadn't stuck around although she did discover he'd left a message a few days after that House had stolen. She still hadn't returned it, especially not with everything that's been happening.

"Then what?"

"I…" She debated telling him, wondering whether the risk of being mocked was worth it if it had him talk about his feelings. "I…I think I'm going to go home." She told him instead, gathering her things and making her way around the desk.

"Was that an offer?"

"No." She told him simply, grabbing her jacket and leaving the room quickly.

"You obviously don't know me that well if you think 'no' is actually going to work." He told her and she was surprised at how quickly he could move when he wanted to.

She exited the hospital, doing her best to ignore his comments about her ass while she made her way to her car. She needed a way to get rid of him but it seemed it wasn't going to happen when he got in the passenger side of her car. She threw her things into the back, practically throwing herself into the driver's seat and turned to glare at him.

"Why are you doing this, House? Why now?"

"I'm interested."

"Well, I'm glad I can be of some use to you."

"Well there is one useful thing you could do – "

She interrupted him before he could finish. "Speak to Wilson." He laughed. "Now get out of my car."

"Just…tell me."

Cuddy stared at him, looking for some sign that he wasn't being entirely serious but he gave nothing away. She thought about what to say, obviously not wanting to tell him about what her 'other life'.

"I lied." He frowned at her confused. "It was about the date." She watched as he rolled his eyes, expecting a comment but instead he remained silent, wanting her to explain. She placed her hands on the wheel, looking straight ahead. "I just want to know why you don't want me to be happy. You made it clear the other day that you didn't want to talk and yet, here you are. Either tell me what you want or let me get on with my life." She turned to look at him, noticing that he too was looking straight ahead, mulling over what she had said. Eventually, he nodded and turned to face her, completely serious and, surprisingly, Cuddy felt slightly unnerved by it.

"I think…I…" She tensed waiting for him to finish. "You should get on with your life." Her shoulders sank. She knew he was going to say it but some part of her thought that this was going to be when he became human. "I'll just stick to making your life difficult at the hospital." He gave a small smile, attempting to finish with a joke but looking into his eyes, Cuddy could see there was nothing behind it. She reached for his hand but he moved it, opening the door and swinging his legs round. "Go and be happy, Lisa." And with that, he got up, closing the door behind her leaving her with silent tears running down her face.

* * *

Once she had done with her tears in the car, she had gone straight home heading to the kitchen to arm herself with ice cream and wine. She curled up on the couch, flicking through the TV channels for something decent to watch finding Audrey Hepburn in 'Sabrina'. She'd seen it a million times before and it was one of her favourites. Now though, it was unrealistic. Linus had feelings for Sabrina that he refused to admit to and now David was telling him to go and get her. Cuddy snorted knowing men would rather tell a woman to move on than admit their feelings.

_Or maybe that's just House._

She continued flicking, pouring herself another glass of wine and eventually found an ld episode of ER with George Clooney. She settled down, knowing George would never break her like House did, and got stuck into her ice cream.

Once her first bottle of wine was finished and she'd had her fill of ice cream, she made her decision. She was going to move on. She got up heading to her bedroom, looking for her old messages, in particular, the one from Adam. If House wanted her to move on, she would. Eventually she found it, staring at it unsure of what to do now.

_Just do it. It might put an end to everything._

She picked up the phone dialling the number and holding the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Adam? It's Lisa…Cuddy…" _Why am I doing this?_

"Lisa. Hi. I didn't know if you had gotten my message."

"Yes, Sorry. House stole it." _Why bring up House?_

"House…your husband." He sounded as though he was probably laughing but she couldn't be sure.

"No he's not my – "

"Lisa, relax. I know. I've heard about House."

"How?" He was a sales man, selling medical equipment, so he had probably met enough doctors to tell him all about House.

"Are you kidding me? Every dean of medicine and chief administrator has some kind of story to tell. Look, I'm about to fly out tonight but I'm back in town in a couple of days if you want to meet up…"

Cuddy smiled, hoping this could work. "I'd like that."

"Good. I'll call you when I get back."

"I look forward to it. Bye."

"Bye, Lisa."

Cuddy hung up smiling to herself. She had spoken to House and although she hadn't heard what she had wanted to hear, the best thing he could have done was to tell her to be happy instead of leaving her guessing like he had done the last time. She headed to he bathroom intending to have a long bath before settling back into the sofa and digging out her copy of Sabrina, maybe she could give it another go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's day 5 for you all. I enjoyed writing this one and because a couple of people were a bit apprehensive about the angst I had planned for this day, I decided to tone it down a bit and I'm a lot happier with this version.  
**

* * *

"No, no, no, no." Cuddy threw her arm over her eyes, refusing to acknowledge the small figure jumping on the bed. She screwed her eyes tight together, drowning out the sounds of the screaming two year old trying to wake her up.

"Alright, alright. We're up." House sighed, scooping her up and putting her on the floor. "Go wake up your brothers."

Cuddy removed her arm in time to see Molly run from the room and House turning towards her reaching out. She moved sharply from him, jumping out of the bed and began pacing round the room.

"No. I can't do this anymore. I was just getting used to things. I thought everything had gone back to normal. I made my decisions. I wasn't going to let this get to me – "

"Lisa –"

Cuddy stopped pacing and held her hand up. "Don't. Just, don't." She told him walking to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She turned on the shower and as she waited for it to heat up, grabbed a towel, placed it to her face and screamed. Long and loud.

_Why me?_

Whatever higher being had put her here she was going to inflict serious pain upon them and revel in it because right now, that's what it felt like. A husband, kids. It was what she had wanted for so long and here she was having to live this life on and off every other day. Seeing a life that she had just been placed in instead of being there from the beginning. She knew nothing of her 'marriage', hadn't actually been there for the births of these children, she had no idea about vacations, school plays, first words and it hurt. It hurt even more when she was thrown back to 'real' life the very next day everything having been taken from her. She heard a knock on the door and, ignoring it, stepped into the shower, letting the boiling water run over her turning her skin pink and letting the steam envelope her.

_I can't let this continue._

After ten minutes, she could hear shuffling coming from outside the shower. Knowing who she was, she ignored him, waiting for him to leave. Instead, he chose that moment to open the door to stare at her.

"What's going on?" He asked his brows furrowed together taking in her exasperated look.

She growled at him, pushing past him to grab a towel. Wrapping it around her body, Cuddy moved from him as he put an arm out to wrap around her wrist and headed back to the bathroom to change. She could hear him shuffling against the carpet as he followed her and she had to bite back another scream.

"I need to go to work."

"Yeah, and so do I but you don't see me acting like that."

"Acting like, _what_?" She glared at him.

"Look at you. You're pissed off for no reason and now you're tying to avoid – "

"Oh please." She cut him off. "You're the poster boy for avoiding things."

"Meaning?" Now it was House's turn to glare.

"It doesn't matter…" Cuddy sighed. There was no point talking about his feelings now. It was obvious this House had admitted to them. "I've got an early meeting I need to get ready for."

"And what about the kids?" He asked and she could see the anger in his face at what he knew was coming.

"They're not just mine. You can sort them out." She told him, grabbing some clothes and disappearing back into the bathroom to change.

"Yeah, that's right, leave the cripple to manage THREE children!" He shouted at her through the door before she heard the bedroom door slamming as he left.

Cuddy fought back the urge to start crying and instead got ready for work. Why should she feel guilty.

_It's not like I asked to be here._

If she had had the choice, she would have chosen to stay ignorant to all this. Why did she want to see something that she knew she would never have? What she needed was normality and the only way she was going to do that was to throw herself into her work in the hope that it would make the day go quicker and she would be back in the real world tomorrow.

She finished doing her hair and headed out of the bathroom, slipping into a pair of heels and making her way down the hallway. There was screaming coming from the kitchen and shouting coming form the shared bathroom. Trying her best to ignore the guilt bubbling away inside of her, she grabbed her briefcase, opened the door and walked straight into Wilson.

"Lisa. Hi." He said carefully. "I got a call from House. What's up?"

"He's in there," She pointed over her shoulder making her way past him and out into the spring sunshine. She flung open the car door, and Wilson caught it in time to stop it from slamming into the family car parked beside it.

"Where are you – "

"Work. I have a meeting." She told him, her face giving nothing away.

He scrutinised her carefully. "And you're not going to…" He trailed off nodding his head at the noisy house behind him.

"I have somewhere to be, James." Cuddy told him sternly as she got into the car. She attempted to close the door behind her but Wilson's hold was too strong for her.

"You can't just go. He needs help. Molly won't eat unless you're the one making the breakfast, and I found that out the hard way, and the boys can't do their own school ties yet and you know House doesn't know how to tie one…"

"I'm sure that's why you're here." She told him, once again attempting to close the door.

"Wilson! Get you're ass in here!" Wilson spun round to look at see House standing in the doorway, while Cuddy looked anywhere but right at him.

"Looks like you're needed." She said, taking advantage of his momentary lapse of concentration and finally pulling the door closed. Ignoring his confused look, she backed out of the drive making the familiar journey to the hospital.

* * *

"What the hell was all that about?" The doors to her office had been flung open, House's signature move stolen by Wilson.

"Doctor Wilson, I'm in a meeting." Cuddy drew Wilson's attention to the other person in the room with a thin smile.

"Don't worry, I can wait," he replied heading to the couch in the corner of the room. Cuddy looked him over before turning her attention to the man seated in front of her.

"Mr Sellers, this is Doctor Wilson. It was his proposal I gave you and your wife last week. Doctor Wilson," she turned back to Wilson, "Mr and Mrs Sellers have taken a keen interest in your plans for the children's oncology ward. Perhaps the two of you could discuss it."

Wilson's jaw tightened as Mr Sellers spoke up. "I think that would be best," he said with a grin. "There are a few things we wished to bring up and who better to ask than the head of oncology himself."

"We need to talk." Wilson told her.

"Yes," she ignored Wilson's comment, speaking instead to Sellers, "and maybe Doctor Wilson could give you a tour of the current facilities." Cuddy added with a bright smile. "If you'll excuse me, I have an induction to carry out. The new head of radiology starts today and he's just settling in." She stood from her seat, saying goodbye to the important benefactor and escaping before Wilson had a chance to stop her.

She really didn't want to talk to Wilson right now. She already felt bad enough, her 'perverse sense of guilt' getting the better of her and weighing heavily on her conscience. She made her way to Radiology, taking the stairs in case she bumped into House, thinking over the whole situation. After the events with Adam yesterday she had thought about other possibilities. House wouldn't admit how he felt about her, so why wait for him to. Adam was nice and he liked her. He didn't care about how demanding her job was and she was sure there was something between them. Yesterday she had resigned herself to the fact that a relationship with House was never going to happen and was okay with that. She had seen what was possible and understood that it wouldn't happen but being here after she had made decisions about her future was going to be hard and the best thing she felt she could do was to distance herself from it.

* * *

After meeting with Bolt, she headed back to her office, watching out for Wilson, just in time to catch her cell phone ringing.

"Lisa. About time. I need saving." Yvette's voice came through from the other end.

"Mother in-law from hell?"

"Yes. Please. The coffee shop round by the hospital."

"I'll be there in a bit." She smiled, hanging up. This was exactly what she needed. A chat with her best friend to help put things into perspective.

She grabbed her purse and her jacket leaving strict instructions with her assistant that no one, including Wilson and especially House, was told where she would be. If she was needed she had her cell that only he was to contact her on. Luckily her lunch meeting had been called off so she was able to escape the confines of the hospital.

* * *

"She said what?"

"That I had never been, and never would be, good enough for her son. Apparently, I keep an untidy home and don't look after my children properly."

"And you said…?" Yvette was not the kind of person to take things lightly.

"I told her that if she didn't like it she could leave and take her son with her."

"Are you and Evan having problems?" Cuddy asked surprised.

"No, but he's been pissing me off since she's been here. Agreeing with her over everything and not standing up for me. You know, he was supposed to take time off this week so I could go back to work but he decided not to. Thought that it would be alright for me to have two weeks off instead."

"I would have given him the time off if he'd asked but he didn't."

"I know. I found the damn holiday form in his pocket last week. He doesn't even want to spend time with her but it's okay for me?"

"Where is she now?"

"At home. I told her I was going to pick up some things from the store." She gave an angry sigh, taking a sip of her coffee and tried to calm down. "Anyway, enough about me. What's going on between you and Greg? You didn't call me."

Cuddy shook her head not wanting to talk about it but Yvette's warning glare told her she was not getting away with this. "I walked out this morning. Left him to deal with the kids and went to work."

"Has this got anything to do with Adam?"

Cuddy nearly choked on her Danish. "Adam?"

"Yes. I told you not to get involved with him. You need to speak to Greg about your problems, not have an affair."

Cuddy could have sworn time had stopped. _An affair?_ This had seemed like the perfect little life, and here she was being told that she had lined up someone to have an affair with.

Yvette raised her eyebrows at her. "You've spoken to him again haven't you? Lisa, don't do this. You came close to getting caught last time…"

_Last time?_

"It's a good job he's a salesman, otherwise I don't know what you would have told him." Cuddy was stuck for words. "Oh God, Lisa. Please tell me, you haven't slept with him already."

Cuddy shook her head. "No."

"Lisa, speak to Greg. I'm the first person to admit that he's jerk but he loves you. Don't break his heart." Cuddy had to stop herself from throwing her head back and laughing at that. He'd already broken hers and now she was being told not to break his.

"Lisa?" Cuddy shook her head as Yvette snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Hmm?"

"I said, are you picking up Molly today?"

"No, House is. I need to go back to work…" She got to her feet, putting some cash on the table. She grabbed her things and walked off, forgetting all about Yvette.

"I'll give you a lift. I need to pick up the boys anyway."

"No it's fine. I could do with the fresh air." She needed time to think and work out what exactly was happening here.

"If you're sure…" Cuddy nodded, giving her friend a hug. "Do the right thing, Lisa." Yvette whispered in her ear before letting go and heading to her car. Cuddy watched her leave and then headed off back to the hospital.

* * *

She had decided to take the scenic route back to work, and in the process, missed an important meeting with the board to discuss Doctor Fischer's laid back work ethic and the amount of vacation time he was taking. When she got back, she discovered the minutes form the meeting, her assistant giving her a viable excuse for not being there that the board seemed willing to accept. After spending fifteen minutes staring at them without taking anything in, she gave up, turning instead to the photos on her desk. She made the decision, pushing her chair back and going to the office doors, striding through the clinic and the lobby.

"Cuddy!"

She continued as Wilson caught up with her. "I'm going Wilson." She told him as he tried to take a step in front of her.

"Oh. I was just going to…" He was obviously at a loss for words and she smiled.

"Yes. I'm going to speak to him."

"Right. So I don't need…"

"No." The pair had reached the elevators and she pressed the 'up' button, waiting for the car to arrive.

"And you're going to…"

"Yes." The doors opened and she stepped inside. "It was good talking to you, James." She said as the doors closed on him, smiling at his flustered expression.

She looked into House's office, seeing him sat in his recliner, his arms wrapped around Molly lying on top of him, both asleep. She opened the door quietly, sitting down carefully on the foot rest beside his feet. She reached forward, moving Molly's hair from her face and watched as she stirred under her touch.

"Mommy!" The little girl removed herself from House's grip, waking him in the process, and threw herself at Cuddy.

"Hey. Sorry I wasn't there this morning." She told her, wrapping her arms round her. She spared a glance at House throwing him an apologetic look. He frowned back at her, getting up and moving to his desk. She held Molly out to look at her. "Nice, House. Please tell me you put her in this _after_ playschool."

Molly was wearing a plain back t-shirt with 'If you think I'm a bitch, you should meet my mom' written in white across it.

"I felt it was appropriate." He told her simply, turning to his computer.

She walked over to take the seat opposite him, taking Molly with her, grabbing a pen and paper from the desk and placing it in front of the little girl on her lap and then turned her attention to House.

"Greg, I don't know how to explain."

"Don't bother."

"I need to explain, want to, but I don't know how." She reached out for his hand like she had the previous day in the car, this time he let her. She watched as he stared down at her hand on top of his and then turned to face her.

"Really, Greg, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she offered. She did feel guilty and wished she hadn't reacted like that, but after what happened yesterday, here was the last place she wanted to be. He had told her to get on with her life. _'Go be happy, Lisa."_'She was ready to move on and here she was, thrown back into this life, once again having to confront the feelings she had for House. She looked into his eyes. "I need you to know that I love you."

"Are you leaving?" He asked and she could see the fear in his eyes.

"I would never leave you, Greg." She squeezed his hand tightly, trying to stop the tears from flowing. "Never." He nodded, seeming to accept her apology and stood up.

"The boys are finishing early today. I'm going to get them." He walked past her and quickly removed Molly from her lap, putting her back in the chair, and went to catch him before he left. She placed her hand on his arm, causing him to stop and turn to face her, and without thinking, she reached up kissing him deeply, showing him just how much she cared. When they broke apart, neither of them could stop from grinning.

"Does this mean I'm getting laid tonight?" He asked with a smirk.

"I think we can work something out," she gave him a smile as he left the room.

* * *

"What are you making?" Cuddy turned round to see House enter the kitchen. She threw him a smile and went back to stirring the food.

"Vegetable stir fry." She told him as his arms snaked round her waist, grabbing a piece of green pepper from the wok.

"I take meat with my vegetables." He told her.

She added the noodles to the pan. "Tough. You were out-numbered. Three – two."

She heard him go back to the dining room, where the children were children were waiting, and spoke to them. Pan in hand, she headed to he dining room and began dishing up the food.

"First oncology and now vegetables. It's a good job you like monster trucks, otherwise I'd send you to live with Wilson." House told Tommy. "And even though you don't like monster trucks," he told Jakob, "because you asked for meat, you can stay too. And you," he pointed a finger at Molly, "are going to stay with your grandparents."

Molly's lip wobbled as she turned to look at Cuddy, her eyes quickly filling with tears.

"Greg," she hissed at him. "You're not going anywhere, you don't like monster trucks and you like vegetables, means you can stay." She bent down kissing the top of Molly's head and laughed as the little girl poked her tongue out at her dad as he stuck his out at her.

"Children," she warned with a grin, putting the wok back into the kitchen and coming out in time to catch House throw a bean sprout at Molly.

* * *

"Do I get to be tucked in now?" House asked from the bed as Cuddy entered the room, having just put all three children to bed with ease.

"I guess it is," she told him with a smile, joining him.

And as she kissed him, she decided that she was happy, she just needed to make it happen and she wasn't going to give upon House so easily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your reviews and patience. Sorry this has taken so long (Guitar Hero has a lot to answer for). I've been staring at the opening to this chapter for days unable to get anything out but I'm back on track now. I have enough caffeine coursing through my body to keep me awake for three more days and have watched enough House to get some kind of inspiration flowing. When I started this fic, I had written a plan and was so full of creativity that I thought I could get out a chapter a day but the plan hasn't exactly stuck and so I'm now having to re-think the rest of it and work out where it's going. But for now here's day 6 and hopefully day 7 won't be too far off. **

**Also, I'm not a doctor and have had NO medical training. The medical stuff in this chapter is off the top of my head so don't concentrate too much on it.**

* * *

There was a smile on Cuddy's face when she woke up. Despite waking up alone, she was happy. Yesterday had been a good day, well apart from her minor breakdown in the morning. Cuddy let her thoughts wander to last night, her grin growing wider. She was going to make that a reality.

_No giving up._

She was still smiling when she reached for the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

_Shit._ The smile abruptly fell from her face.

"Adam…Hi." This is the last thing she needed. Hell, it was the last thing she wanted. After what she found out yesterday, she needed to get Adam out of her life. She wasn't going to cheat on House.

_We're not even married_.

"So what do you think?"

_Shit._

"About what?"

"Dinner. Tonight? I thought I'd call now 'cause I remember you said you like to get to the hospital early."

"Yeah…look, Adam, I'm not sure…" She couldn't just turn him down like that. She had been the one to call him and now she was trying to come up with a way to tell him that she was taken.

"I'm not sure I can do tonight. Could we do coffee instead? I'm quite busy today…"

_It's better to tell him face to face._

"Coffee, sure."

"Good." Cuddy reached for her cell, pulling up her schedule for the day. "There's a place not too far from the hospital. I'm going to be on call but I'll have time for lunch." She felt in control right now.

"Well, if you're busy, how about tomorrow night?"

_He's really not taking the hint._

"Today will be fine. One o'clock okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure. See you then."

"Bye." She hung up without waiting for a reply. Rude but, in all honesty, she didn't know how to deal with the situation. If she had knew two days a go, what she knew today, she would never have called him, never have let House get away with telling her to move on. Speaking of House, she needed to get ready. Today she was going to get answers.

* * *

She was starting to see why House hated the clinic so much. Since she'd arrived at the hospital, Cuddy had been stuck in the clinic unable to get through the paperwork she had had planned. So far she'd had to deal with runny noses, agitated parents whose children would rather swallow a marble than play with it and more STDs than she cared to think about. Finally the shift ended and she was able to get to her office and make one of the calls she'd been wanting to make all morning. She settled behind her desk, watching out for any…interruptions as she dialled.

"I'm in love with House." She said as soon as her best friend picked up.

"Okay…"

"But I'm meeting Adam in less than half an hour."

"Okay…"

"I don't know what to do."

"And you're calling me because…"

She sighed. "Yvette, you're supposed to help me with these things. What kind of best friend are you?"

"Erm, the kind that's been married for five years and had children for three of those."

"I need help."

She heard a sigh come from the other end of the line. "Have you seriously only just worked out you're in love with House?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about it before." She sat up in her chair, blushing slightly, as she saw House enter the clinic to start his hours.

"Well, the two of you are probably the last ones to know about it. I told you not to get involved with Adam. Did he call you?"

"I called him."

She heard another sigh and gritted her teeth. "But you're in love with House."

"I didn't realise I was in love with House until _after_ I called Adam." She sighed. This wasn't helping in the slightest. "What do I tell Adam?" She asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"The truth…" Yvette told her, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah," Cuddy snorted.

_I wake up married to House with three kids. I wake up alone and House is back to being a pain in the ass. I know I called you but I'm in love with House and I've decided not to give up on him._

"I'm not sure that's going to work…"

"Then lie. Tell him you're moving states so it would never work." Cuddy could tell Yvette was bored of the conversation now.

"Well thanks for the advice. I'll let you get back to entertaining your mother in-law. Bye"

"Lisa, wait – "

Cuddy hung up, placing her head in her hands and bit back a scream. Now that she thought about it, maybe telling Adam she was moving –

_That'll never work._

She looked up at the sound of a knock at her door and nearly fell off her chair when she saw House standing there. She nodded at him, shock visible on her face, and he entered the room, throwing himself down on her couch.

"House?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you let me out of clinic duty." He told her, a child like determination in his voice.

"And why would I do that?" She asked, recovering slightly.

"Because I'm fed up with wiping runny noses and looking at infected genitals." He placed his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.

"House – "

"Actually," he started, swinging his legs round and standing up, "I can see where this is going so I'll go and annoy Wilson instead."

"House, wait. We need to talk."

He stopped but didn't look at her. "I said all I needed to say."

She was stopped from speaking by his beeping pager.

Looks like I'm saved. I have a case." With that he left the room leaving Cuddy, once again, with the urge to scream.

* * *

Cuddy took a deep breath as she arrived at the coffee shop. After House had left, she decided it would probably be better to talk with him _after_ she had met with Adam. She decided to walk to the coffee shop, seeing it as a chance to get her words straight but she was still undecided as to what to say when she arrived, looking in the window and seeing him sitting there checking his watch. As a woman, it was her prerogative to turn up a little late and she actually believed that, turning up a good twenty minutes late.

Pushing open the door, Cuddy rolled her eyes as it gave a little ring alerting the entire shop, including Adam, to her arrival. She smiled at him, ordering herself a coffee at the counter and heading over to him.

"Lisa, I was starting to think you weren't coming." He beamed at her. Now that she came to think about it, he did have a really nice smile…

_Focus, Lisa._

"Sorry, it was difficult to get away," she sat down, offering an apologetic smile that she was pretty sure came out as more of a grimace but then she didn't exactly want to give him the wrong idea.

* * *

Cuddy was struggling to get a word in edge ways. It was like he knew exactly why she was there and he didn't want to let her speak to put off hearing it. Finally, the conversation was turned over to her, but before she had a chance to answer, a shadow fell over her table and Adam's gaze went up and he reddened slightly. She turned and was slightly surprised at who she saw.

"House?" Although something deep inside her was happy about his appearance, she couldn't help but be a little annoyed. What had happened to just making her life miserable at work?

He shifted slightly and Cuddy was sure she imagined the nervous look on his face. "I need you to do your thing. Patient needs new lungs asap but I need you to put her on the top of the list. Her liver's not looking too hot either…" He told her, handing her the file.

She took the file from him looking over it while Adam and House looked each other over.

"I hope you don't mind me seeing your wife," Adam smiled awkwardly, trying to ease the tension between the two men. Cuddy glanced up to catch House roll his eyes and couldn't help but grin from behind the file.

"Well, we're kinky like that. I hope you don't mind an audience," he said, completely serious. Cuddy saw the sparkle in his eyes and gave a snort as Adam blanched slightly.

She handed him back the file, their fingers accidentally brushing. She quickly withdrew her hand, feeling a familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach. "House, I can't grant it without knowing what's wrong with her. You'll have to keep her on a respirator – "

"Toxic exposure. Looks like it might be a build up asbestos dust in her lungs."

"The tests aren't back yet. So far, all you've confirmed is cancer – "

"Exactly," he sighed, "lung cancer. How better to deal with that than to replace them?" He told her.

"When the tests come back for toxic exposure, we can talk again." She told him matter-of-factly.

"And her liver?" He asked, frowning at her decision.

"You'll have to tell your lackeys to work fast. As soon as I have her diagnosis on paper and confirmed with test results," she added sternly as House pulled a pen from his jacket pocket, "I will do my best to put her at the top of the list, until then, I can't help you."

He huffed slightly turning to Adam. "She's like this in bed too. A complete dominatrix."

"House." She hissed at him. She may not want to be with Adam, but she didn't exactly need him spreading rumours to other hospitals while trying to dell them an MRI or something. "Do whatever it is you do to scare your team and get them to work faster. When you get the results, leave them on the desk and I'll sort it out."

He grabbed her coffee, draining the last of it, then left the shop. Cuddy looked back at Adam who seemed slightly flustered after watching the interaction between the two.

"Wow, he's a real…"

"Jerk?" Cuddy offered.

"I was going to say character but that'll do. Look, Lisa – "

She knew where this was going and although this is what she was after, she didn't exactly want to be on the receiving end of it.

"You are an _amazing_ woman. I couldn't believe my luck when you called me back but…is there something going on with you and him?" he asked, nodding to the door through which House had just left.

"I need to be honest with you." Cuddy sighed. "When I called you, I was interested in meeting up with you and giving this a go but…something happened yesterday that made me realise a few things…"

"So why agree to meet with me?" Cuddy could see the hurt in his eyes and that familiar feeling of guilt settled in her stomach.

"I felt I owed you an explanation. I called you. I couldn't just turn you down over the phone without an explanation. I'm really sorry, Adam." She told him standing up. "I didn't mean for you to get caught up in this." She settled a hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her.

"House is a really lucky guy," he sighed and she pulled away.

"Again, I'm really sorry." She said, leaving the shop.

As she rounded the corner, House was standing there, his bad leg propped up against the wall he was leaning on. He looked up and they made eye contact, blue on blue until he eventually looked away.

"I didn't ruin things with lover boy, did I?" he asked and for the briefest moment, Cuddy saw sincerity in his face.

"I was meeting him to tell him I wasn't interested." She told him calmly, gauging his face for the slightest reaction.

He pushed himself from the wall, walking over to her. "Right. Need a ride?"

"I'm not getting on your bike, House?" She told him sternly.

House shook his head. "I took Wilson's keys." He told her nodding to the silver Mercedes over her shoulder.

"Does he know?" She let a smile tug on the corners of her mouth.

"Nope." He gave a smile and Cuddy could see how proud he was of his actions. "So, you want one or not?"

She nodded. "Sure."

The short journey back to the hospital had been a silent one and when House parked the car back in Wilson's spot, Cuddy made to get out but his voice stopped her.

She sat back, turning to look at him, her hand still on the door. "Hmm?" He wasn't looking at her, instead opting to look straight ahead like they had a couple of days ago.

House cleared his throat before making an attempt to speak again. "How come you're not interested in him anymore?"

Cuddy let her hand fall from the door in shock. He had told her to move on, yet obviously didn't want her to. "If I do tell you," she started, gathering her composure, "how do I know you aren't going to run again?"

House lifted his cane at her. "Not one for running."

She sighed. "I meant metaphorically. I've been trying to talk to you properly for days and all you do is push me away."

"All you can do is take a chance."

He was right and she hated that about him. "I'm not interested in him anymore because…" she took a deep breath, "I'm in love with someone else." Her eyes remained firmly on him, wishing he would look at her so that she could catch a glimpse of something, anything, in his eyes.

There was silence and Cuddy was unsure whether that was good or bad. When he sighed, she was pretty sure it was going to be bad but then he turned to face her and his eyes said everything she needed to know.

"It wouldn't work." He said simply and she stared at him open mouthed. She stayed silent hoping it would get him to elaborate. "If you want to be happy, you can't be with me." She went to speak but he held up a hand to stop her, avoiding her eyes. "I'm a miserable narcissist. I tell people the harsh truth and make them miserable in the process. I let people get close to a certain degree and then push them away before I hurt them." He looked up and, once again, their gazes locked. "I…don't want to hurt you. You can be happy without me."

Cuddy could feel the anger welling up inside of her. She was pretty sure she should be disappointed that he had no idea what he was capable of, and if she searched long enough she probably would have found it but right now she was fuming. She had spent three days in her 'alternative' life and had seen House be compassionate. The perfect husband and father and here he was telling her he was wrong for her. From what she could tell the children were close to him and they hadn't been hurt. She wasn't so sure about her. An affair had been on the cards, but she still couldn't work out why. That side of House was perfect. He was still himself but less…miserable and more compassionate.

"You have no idea what you're capable of."

He sighed. "That's the problem. I know exactly what I'm capable of and I could break you."

Cuddy suppressed the urge to growl at this and instead spoke calmly. "What if I _want_ to take that chance? There's more to you than this…cold exterior." House raised his eyebrows quizzically at her. "There must be something there if Wilson has stuck by you for so long."

He leaned into her as though he was about to tell her a secret. "Despite all the jokes I make, Wilson and I are not _romantically_ involved."

She smiled slightly but the anger was still there. It was just like him to try and turn this into a joke. "There must be something there if I'm willing to risk losing my integrity to tell you I'm in love with you. I'm willing to risk being 'broken' and all you can think of are the negative parts of your personality. I'm not asking for marriage and kids," she ignored his snort and continued, "I just want you to take a chance. You don't have to spend the rest of your life miserable, House. Don't risk your happiness because you think it might hurt you." She reached out, caressing his cheek with her hand, and she could feel her hurt ready to burst when he closed his eyes. She reluctantly pulled away, opening the door. She'd done her part, now it was his turn. His eyes were still closed when she spoke. "Think about it, Greg." She whispered, getting out of the car, head held high, returning to the busy hospital.

* * *

"I spoke to House." Cuddy didn't look up as Wilson entered her office and sat down in front of her.

"Did you get your keys back?"

"What? Yeah." He shook his head in confusion. She signed her name at the bottom of the file in front of her and eventually rose to meet his stare, leaning back regarding him casually. "He told me about the conversation in the car." She watched as he ran his fingers through his hair, unsure of how exactly to broach the subject.

"Of course he did. And what did he say exactly?"

"That you talked about your feelings and tried to get him to talk about his."

"And…?"

"And…He's not great with feelings."

"You'd think I'd know by now." She knew she probably sounded a bit rude but Wilson was taking too long to get his words out.

"Yeah. The thing is, if he was to…take a chance…how can _I_ be sure you won't be the one to break him?" Cuddy's eyes widened at his words and she was pretty sure her jaw was on the desk in front of her. "You were there after Stacy, both times, and I don't think either of us wants to experience that again."

She nodded, trying to compose herself before she even attempted to speak. "I don't want to hurt him, James, either intentionally or otherwise. We've been dancing around this for too long," Wilson nodded in agreement, a slight smile on his lips, "I think, I know, that we could get something to work."

"How do you know? What's changed?"

Cuddy paused unsure of what to say. "I just…had an insight into the type of man I know he can be."

"He won't change himself for you," Wilson told her with a slight frown.

She shook her head. "I don't expect him to. He has the same human qualities as the rest of us, he just hides them. I've had an insight into what he's like when they are on show." She shrugged, hoping he wouldn't ask her to elaborate further.

He gave her nod, standing to his feet and heading to the door. He stopped, turning back to her. "He cares about you, Lisa, I'm just not sure if he's ready to take a chance." And with that, he left the room, leaving Cuddy wondering whether or not she should view his parting comment as a good one or a bad one.

* * *

Cuddy had left the hospital a lot later than usual. She had had to tell the various department heads about their over spending, which some of them didn't take as well as they could have, a meeting with one of the lawyers after House, yet again, upset a patient and their family, and to top it all off, the fifth floor were experiencing plumbing problems.

Ignoring the slight hunger she was feeling, she headed straight to her bedroom, changing and falling straight into bed. Her last thoughts before sleep took hold of her were on the conversation she had had with House earlier that day. The look in his eyes had told her al she needed to know. He felt the same way and she was pretty confident he'd give in.

* * *

**You didn't really think I'd let Cuddy have an affair did you? **


	8. Chapter 8

Cuddy was woken by someone throwing back the curtains and letting the morning sun shine on to her face. The smell of coffee came from somewhere working its way around the room. She gave a groan, squeezing her eyelids shut tight against the harsh light, too tired from yesterday to get up.

"If you think you're going to say in bed all morning, think again."

Her eyes snapped open and she practically threw herself out of bed. "Mom?! What…? When…? What..?" She looked around the room, taking in the plain magnolia walls. She wasn't in her apartment, nor was she in the 'family' home. This wasn't her childhood home in Chicago either.

"You need to get ready and go and see Greg. You need to talk."

"Wait. Why am I here?" She would have asked where she was if she didn't think it would make her sound crazy.

"How should I know?" Her mother's voice was shrill and she drew back slightly. "You turn up here gone ten, mutter something and come straight in here. I don't know what's happened but you do NOT leave your children so I repeat, get ready and go HOME."

Cuddy flinched as her mom slammed the door shut behind her.

_What the hell is going on?_

Her mind raced through all the possible reasons why she would spend the night at her parents' house. Trying to figure out why she was there, she left the room in search of the bathroom. She assumed it was the one her brother was leaving with a towel on his hips and another one slung around his neck.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Her brother smiled at her mischievously.

"Suze kicked me out. She found out about Tina…" Cuddy raised her eyebrows at him, remembering what her brother had told her about his…antics. "How's Yvette by the way? Is she still with that tool?"

"Don't even think about it," she warned him, a grin spreading across his face. "Are you done in there?"

Sam rolled his eyes at her. "I wouldn't be leaving otherwise," he told her, his voice loaded with sarcasm. She slapped him and he cried out. "Moooom!" The pair grinned as the angry grumblings of Ruth Cuddy could be heard from the downstairs. Cuddy gave Sam a shove and heard him mumble something about abusive older sisters, and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Looking in the mirror, she quickly wiped the smile from her face. She was in her parents' New Jersey home and she had no idea why.

After jumping out the shower and heading back to the guest room, it hit her. The meeting with Adam. Everything she did in the 'real world' was manipulated to fit into this one and vice-versa which meant House had turned up, she would probably have given her excuses, they would have gone through the case notes, then he would have left and she followed. The conversation in the car would have been completely different. Maybe an explanation and then telling him the rest is up to 

him. Quite obviously, Wilson would have turned up. He was mad enough on Monday and if he'd found out about Adam he would have been incensed. She searched through the closet frantically, finding some of her old clothes in the back and threw them on. She flew out of the room and down the stairs heading for the kitchen.

"Where are my things?" She asked. She needed to get 'home' and fast.

Ruth sighed, throwing her a frown. "Just like when she was at school. You threw them at the bottom of the stairs, and as always, I put them in the away in the closet." Cuddy rushed off to retrieve them and her mother shouted after her. "I don't know what you've done this time but you had better sort it out Lisa Elizabeth House. I will not have my grandchildren growing up in a hostile environment." Cuddy rolled her eyes as she headed back to the kitchen.

_This time?_

"Leave the girl alone, Ruth. She and Greg are grown ups. They can sort it out themselves." Her father sighed and Cuddy gave him a small smile.

"Oh, I know they will. And once you've sorted it out," she started turning back to Cuddy to wave a wooden spoon at her, "you will all be over this weekend."

"Stay." Her father instructed. "Have a coffee. We haven't seen you for a while." Cuddy nodded, the pair ignoring her mother's sigh.

"Why doesn't Sam get all this grief?" Cuddy asked, grabbing another mug of coffee.

"Because Samuel is not married – "

"And mom doesn't even like Susan," Sam said as he entered the room, throwing himself in a chair opposite his father.

"That's not the point." Ruth told them. "There are no children involved when it comes to Samuel."

"But Samuel doesn't know how to treat a woman." Amos threw a disapproving look at his son over the newspaper he was reading. Cuddy gave him a grin as she leant on the counter behind where her dad was sat and Sam, childishly, stuck his tongue out at her. The disapproving look he was getting from the older man sat in front of him, then turned to a full icy glare.

Ruth nodded her head in agreement. "I know. You weren't brought up that way – "

"Woah, woah, woah." Sam interrupted. "Can we please stop focusing on my vices and concentrate on Lisa's?. I didn't run out on a husband and three kids…" It was Cuddy's turn to glare at him and in return she received a proud smile.

"Yes," her mother agreed and Cuddy let out a sigh, "you need to go and work things out. Greg can't deal with the children himself. There's only so may times that lovely James Wilson will help out…"

"Okay, I'm going." Cuddy put the mug down on the counter, placing a kiss on her mother's cheek, another one on the top of her dad's head and ruffling Sam's hair ignoring his disgruntled sounds. She left the kitchen and made her way to the front door.

"And don't forget, I want to see you _all_ this weekend!"

Cuddy closed the door behind her, sighing heavily. She loved being with her family, but her mother was just so…

She shook her head and started towards her car. Right now, she needed to get to House and hope the conversation yesterday went slightly better than she thought it might have.

* * *

As Cuddy entered the house, Thomas came running to her, wrapping his arms around her. She dropped her briefcase on the floor to return the hug.

"Where were you mommy?" he asked.

Cuddy ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled back slightly to look up at her. "I stayed at Grandma and Grandpa's last night." She told him honestly.

"Did you do something bad?" he asked innocently. She smiled at him. She could see why he would think that as a punishment. Just as she was about to answer, House came limping from the kitchen, his t-shirt covered in oatmeal.

"She did but now she's had her punishment, we'll forget all about it," he gave her small honest smile and Cuddy returned it. Thomas nodded his head in understanding and ran off back the way he had come. Cuddy tentatively walked towards House, unsure of how to behave, when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. Cuddy reciprocated, getting her 'apology' across while he told her just how much she was forgiven.

They broke apart, smiling at the giggles coming form behind them, their foreheads resting together, neither one wanting to speak.

House cleared his throat, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Cuddy drew back, completely shocked. "For what? It was me – "

"For driving you to contemplate it. Sometimes I don't behave like I should."

Before she could get over her shock and argue that it was her fault, he broke away limping after the three children who were now running, screaming, back into the kitchen.

House had nothing to apologise for. Well not this one anyway. He was the perfect man. Since she'd been here, she had no reason to think otherwise. She had cried herself to sleep over the fact that the real House didn't show this side of him.

She shook herself out of her reverie and followed the noises to the kitchen where Molly was currently throwing fistfuls of her oatmeal at House, while he attempted to stop the boys from throwing theirs at each other. She laughed at the situation and House gave her a frown.

"Well don't just stand there. Do that thing you do and get her to eat and give these TWO," he growled as a particularly big handful of the thick gloop made contact with the back of his head, "that icy glare that you wish would work on me."

She gave a final chuckle before letting her maternal instincts kick in.

* * *

Cuddy entered Wilson's office with more confidence than she felt. House had gone to pick up Molly and now was the perfect time to speak to Wilson. She needed to know how she got House to let go of his insecurities and asking House would result in raised eyebrows and innuendo. At least with Wilson she could get something sensible out of him although judging by the look on his face, it might be a bit harder than she thought. She ignored his questioning glare and took up the seat in front of him.

"Did you speak to House?" She asked him, not letting his look get the better of her.

"Yes."

It was rare to see House and Wilson reverse roles but they were both doing a pretty good job so far. She didn't let his lack of conversation affect her. "Nothing happened."

"Lisa, it's not the fact that something may, or may not have happened, it's the fact that you were thinking about it. I asked you not to hurt him. If it wasn't for those kids, he would've had a break down."

"James, I really don't know what came over me, but I can _promise_ you, it will _never_ happen again." She met his scrutinizing gaze and after a few moments, he relaxed.

"Okay." He nodded, and for the first time since she arrived, he gave her a warm smile. "Was there anything else?"

She nodded. "I wanted to know…what changed House's mind?"

"About yesterday…?"

"No, no. I mean…what made him finally give into his feelings for me?"

His eyebrows rose in confusion but he quickly recovered, clearing his throat before answering. "After seven years, you're now curious?"

She gave a shrug, leaning back in her chair. "I guess, I was just happy he'd come to terms with how he felt…" It seemed like the most obvious answer and Wilson seemed to accept it as a viable as he took a deep breath before he replied.

"According to House, you begged." Cuddy rolled her eyes and Wilson nodded. "But after translating it," they smiled at each other, "I figured you just told him how you felt."

Cuddy gave a nod. "Yeah…" That's exactly what she had been doing the past week.

"We spoke about it but I didn't find out he had actually made a move until a few months later, when you found out you were pregnant."

"Right." She figured it was best to act like she knew what had happened as opposed to acting surprised at the series of events.

After a short silence, Wilson spoke again. "The proposal was his idea. He told me that after spending so long dancing around the situation, he needed to do what's right. I thought he'd been replaced or swapped brains with someone more…human."Cuddy could feel the tears threatening to fall, biting her lower lip to stop it from trembling.

"He didn't tell you?" He asked, brows, once again, furrowed.

She panicked briefly before coming up with a likely House comment. "No, he said something about not wanting to leave me on the shelf…"

"That would be just like him," he chuckled. Just then he looked up at the door to the balcony, and shook his head. Cuddy followed his gaze and laughed at the sight of House and Molly, standing by the glass pulling faces.

She turned back to Wilson. "Could we maybe keep this between ourselves?" She asked.

"Sure." They both turned back to the door as House pulled it open and Molly ran in jumping up at Cuddy.

"How about we leave daddy to talk with Uncle James before his clinic hours start in ten minutes," Cuddy was speaking to Molly, but the grin she had on her face was directed at House. He gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes taking the seat she had just vacated.

"Can you believe this, Wilson? I give her _three _children and she still wants to torture me with clinic hours."

Cuddy smiled at him, leaving the room, Molly's hand within her own. "And it will continue until you retire." She closed the door and headed to the elevator. It was true, she was hardly going to let him go now.

* * *

That night, Cuddy chose to wait for House to fall asleep, listening to his heavy rhythmic breathing with a warm smile on her face. She shifted closer to him and sub-consciously, his grip on her tightened. If Wilson's version of things was to actually happen, she was close to making this all a reality.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bit of a short chapter tonight. I'd written the House/Cuddy interaction first and then spent hours staring at it trying to figure how to start and finish it. I considered making it longer but then the whole fic would've been dragged on until I completely ruined it so this...is the penultimate chapter. I'm halfway through the last one and it should (hopefully) be up tomorrow for you all. Until then, enjoy.**

* * *

Cuddy woke up earlier than usual, butterflies deep in her stomach. It was that feeling of nerves and excitement mixed into one, like on her first day at school, college or as chief administrator. After her conversation with Wilson yesterday, she knew she wasn't far off getting what she wanted and as she _always_ got what she wanted…

She rolled onto her back, smiling up at the ceiling, the feeling in her stomach multiplying by the second, threatening to keep her from concentrating on her work. The best thing she could do right now would be to go for a run. She was feeling so wired and the only way she was going to expel the energy that would keep her mind from board meetings and evaluations and instead focused on House, would be to run it off. She got out of bed, changing into her running gear and heading for the front door, music not needed this time as she was quite content to be with her thoughts.

* * *

She arrived at work feeling good. For once, ready to face mountains of paperwork and board meetings. As she made her way through the clinic, several staff members complimented her and generally feeling relaxed around her. She guessed the rumour mills would be working frantically today, coming up with reasons as to why she was so happy but right now she didn't care. Only one person could ruin her mood right now and after everything that happened in the past week, she was pretty sure that he would only add to her good mood…

* * *

House had spent the entire day avoiding her. It was nothing new really but she was suspicious when he completed all his clinic hours without fuss and then sent Thirteen and Taub to her office to have an experimental treatment approved for their patient. Her good mood had obviously dissipated when he hadn't approached her but she was still hopeful. Cuddy debated going to see him, wondering if her appearance would disturb him from his thoughts. Then she considered speaking Wilson but she was pretty sure he would want to focus on his new relationship than focus on her and House's…lack of a relationship. She sighed completely unsure of what to do. There was just less than an hour to go until House would head home and she the last thing she needed was for the day to go completely wasted. She gathered up the courage and left her office, going straight for the stairs instead of the elevator, not wanting to hang around in case she changed her mind. As she approached the diagnostic office, Cuddy saw House standing at the whiteboard, his team sat around the table offering up ideas for their latest patient, her lungs obviously not the only problem. House looked up and she offered him a smile that he returned with a slight nod of his head. She went to his office, taking a seat in front of the desk while he finished the DDX and sending his team to test and treat the patient. Cuddy watched him take a deep breath before pulling open the adjoining door. Without a word, he walked to his desk and began packing his things, ready to leave.

"You still have forty minutes left." She told him raising an eyebrow.

He remained silent and Cuddy could feel herself beginning to panic. This really didn't look good. From her point of view, this seemed to be him running, again, and she had gone through too much for it not to work. She opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her.

"I've got some journals at home that I need to look through. It could help my patient." He was acting professional and Cuddy was slightly alarmed by it. He scooped his leather jacket from the chair, 

putting it on in one swift move then grabbed his backpack and bike helmet and headed for the door. Completely dumbstruck, Cuddy watched him leave without another word and she could feel two familiar emotions battling to come out; anger and disappointment. She chose the former and moved from her seat to catch up with him. She saw the doors close on him and she ran to the stairwell hoping to catch up with him. Cuddy made it to the lobby just as House was making his way past the nurse's station.

"House!"

She growled as he ignored her and continued his walk to the car park and it took all her strength not to blow up at him there and then. Her pace quickened and she followed him out of the hospital and went to stand in front of him.

"Not now, Cuddy." He seemed tired and for one brief moment, she considered letting him go without another word.

"I want you to talk to me." She demanded instead, placing a hand on his chest.

His gaze wandered to her hand and she gave a smirk as he cleared his throat. "As administrator, you should be encouraging me to save my patient right now. A patient that could _die_ in less than 24 hours if I don't find the right diagnosis." He removed her hand and made to step around her again, sighing as she remained in front of him. "If I told you what you _didn't_ want to hear, would you leave me alone?"

She gave a slight nod. "If I thought you were telling the truth, but 'everybody lies'."

"That always comes round to bite me in the ass," he sighed and she smiled up at him.

"Maybe you should come up with something new."

"Like 'everyone tells the truth' or 'if you want it, go get it?" He offered with a raised eyebrow. "That'll never work. Now if you'll excuse me." She let him walk away, turning to watch his retreating back.

"And what do you want?" she called after him.

He stopped, his shoulders dropping slightly before turning around. "I…don't know yet." He continued towards his bike. She watched as he rode away, cursing the fact that she could never tell if what he said was good or bad.

Making her way back to her office, Cuddy found Wilson waiting for her.

"Give him some time." He told her, with a small smile. She tried to return it but felt empty of emotion instead entering her office, instructing her assistant that he could leave early. She'd be doing the same. She wasn't going to be able to finish her paperwork now.

* * *

Cuddy stared at the phone in her hand having gathered the courage to dial, only to hang up again immediately. She was curled up on the sofa, the TV on mute, phone in her shaking hand. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves and dialled again. This time she followed it through, keeping the device to her ear as it rang. Ring by ring, she could feel her courage disappearing and it turned to frustration when she heard the voicemail, hanging up and stopping herself from throwing the phone against the wall. He was obviously screening her calls and all she wanted was for him to talk to her, for him to tell her that he felt the same way. The confidence she felt this morning had well and truly disappeared and she felt stupid for letting herself believe that something good was going to come from today. She needed to sleep, but a small part of her wouldn't let that happen. She'd only be punishing herself when she woke up in the morning to House and the children. But then, waking up next to House was exactly what she wanted, she had argued, and right now, it seemed sleep would be the only way she could achieve that.


	10. Chapter 10

**The response to this has been amazing. Thank you all for your support. ****It feels like I've been writing this for ages but it's only been around 16 days and despite the moments where writers block kicked in, I really enjoyed it. I hope the last chapter meets your expectations as I've re-written it so many times before I was happy with it.  
**

* * *

Cuddy was asleep on the couch when she heard the knocking at her front door. Bleary eyed, she checked the time, 11:27pm. She sighed, annoyed that she was unable to sleep all the way through and wake up with her 'family'. She swung her legs around rubbing at her eyes and running a hand through her hair. The knocking sounded again.

_Who the hell would be here at this time?_

She froze. Only one person would turn up to her house at this time of night and she panicked. She smoothed a hand down her wrinkled skirt as she made her way to the front door. Looking through the peephole, her guess was confirmed. House was stood there fidgeting and she ran her hand through her hair once more before pulling the door open.

Neither one spoke, instead choosing to watch the other's expressions for answers to their unasked questions.

House cleared his throat. "I figured it was you harassing me earlier. Thought I should come over."

Cuddy smiled. She knew he had caller ID and she also knew that he knew, she knew. He needed an excuse to turn up. "Right. Do you want to come in?" She asked, standing aside.

He nodded and made his way into the hall. Cuddy closed the door behind him, she could tell he was nervous by the way he stood taking in every, already seen, detail. She walked past him into the living room and nodded to one of the armchairs.

"Can I get you anything?" Cuddy asked. She had never felt so awkward around him.

"Got any scotch?" She nodded heading to the kitchen, knowing that hard liquor was the way he dealt with things.

She made her way back to the living room, where she found him pacing, and handed him the glass, placing the bottle on the coffee table as she sat down. She watched him carefully, taking in his movements as he downed the drink and proceeded to pour himself another.

After he drank that in one too, he sat on the coffee table opposite her and spoke. "My patient died." He said simply.

She had to admit, she was slightly surprised. That wasn't really what she expected him to say right now… "Do you –"

"It was either the disease or the treatment. Foreman's trying to get the family to agree to an autopsy."She blinked as he fell silent. That couldn't be all. He poured himself another drink, gulping it down like he had the previous two.

"I thought you should know. If it was our fault they'll be a hefty lawsuit for you to deal with tomorrow," he told her standing up. Cuddy stood up as he went to leave the room, grabbing hold of his arm. She couldn't believe he was just going to go.

"You didn't just come here for that." It wasn't a question but he shook his head. "Tell me," she whispered.

House closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, Cuddy could have cried at the emotion that was showing in them. "I…" He cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm egotistical, manipulative and people are constantly telling me how much of an ass, jerk or bastard I am but a few people actually _like_ that about me."

She nodded. "With you so far…" She could see he was getting into the swing of things, nerves no longer a factor.

"And you're one of them. I don't know why but like that about me. I spend my time pissing you off and you still come back for more. You're one of the only people who can match me. You give as good as you get and the power struggle is…well let's just say, in my fantasies, many an argument has ended with angry sex." He leered at her slightly and she could feel the burn in her cheeks. "What I'm saying is that this thing between us is a love/hate thing and I think, if I could make it work with anyone, it would be you."

"Think?" She said with a smile, her own eyes glistening at his confession. She was teasing him now. It was a dangerous move but his expression told her he wanted some kind of normalcy to the situation.

"Well there's always Wilson but I refuse to have Cutthroat Bitch's sloppy second. Anyway, I enjoy watching your ass more."

Cuddy beamed up at him and the butterflies reappeared as he smiled back. Not a smirk but a real genuine smile. She wrapped her arms round his neck pulling his head down towards her own, their noses touching, warm breath on each other's lips. "Say it," she whispered.

"Say what?"

"Tell me you want me."

"I'm pretty sure I just said all that." She didn't reply, instead choosing to brush her lips against his. He sighed, giving an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "Lisa Cuddy, I want you."

She smirked at him as she kissed him and he reciprocated with such passion she was sure she would melt from it. Eventually they pulled back slightly, the need for oxygen too great. Both of them smirking.

"I want you too, Gregory House."

"Like I didn't know." He rolled his eyes again.

"Shut up." She told him, pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

Cuddy gave a happy sigh as she opened her eyes. She was in her own bed with House beside her. She smiled, shuffling closer to him like she had that first day he had appeared in bed with her, only this time she wasn't shocked or embarrassed. She didn't feel the need to jump out of bed to cover her self up or throw clothing at him. She wanted him there and he wanted to be there and her smile grew wider at the thought. She tilted her head up from its position on his chest, feeling a warmth rush through her body as she watched him sleep.

"What started all this?" he mumbled, though he didn't open his eyes.

"Started what?" She asked, slightly startled at the sound of his voice.

He looked down at her and they locked gazes. "What made you want to be with me? You bugged me about feelings and choices for a week. Why?"

She gave a shrug. "A dream…?" It was weak and she knew it. A dream didn't do it justice but it was the only thing that didn't make her sound crazy.

"Oh. One of those dreams…Yeah, I got those a lot too," he smirked. She hit him playfully on the shoulder, blushing slightly.

"I guess it's always been there." She told him seriously and he nodded. "The only people that didn't know about how we felt about each other was us."

He pulled her in tighter. "I'm glad you had that dream." He told her and she could see just how glad he was from the expression on her face. "You gonna tell me what happened?"

"No," she smiled, knowingly, placing her head back on his chest as she ran a hand over her stomach. She was pretty sure he'd find out soon enough.


End file.
